Résonnance
by LeoGoldSaintAiolia
Summary: Depuis quelques temps, les armures du Verseau et du Scorpion résonnent étrangement. Le Grand Pope croit localiser la source de ce problème et envoie ses deux Chevaliers en Sibérie. Problème : Camus et Milo ne s'entendent pas. Pourtant, la découverte qu'ils feront semblera avoir un impact important sur leur relation. (En pause, pas satisfaite de ma suite, j'y travaille)
1. Chapter 1

Avant toute chose, je tiens à signaler que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont issus de l'imaginaire de Masami Kurumada (et d'autres). Voilà voilà, c'est pas grand chose mais c'est important de le souligner. Bonne lecture à vous :)

.

.

.

.

Blue Graad tombait en ruines. Les murs, les plafonds et les sols avaient longuement tremblés avant de ne s'effriter, rapidement, facilement. Le lieu, autrefois fort et majestueux, se transformait en un champ de bataille informe duquel on ne pouvait sortir vivant. Des plafonds, d'énormes pierres tombaient, se fracassant sur le sol avec une rapidité saisissante. Des murs, de nouvelles pierres se décrochaient, menaçant de faire s'effondrer la structure du palais. Ne résonnaient alors que le son des éboulements, nombreux, dangereux. La neige, froide, épaisse, trouvait son chemin par les trous apparus dans les plafonds et se déversait comme une pluie torrentielle sur les sols jonchés de débris. Un froid intense, tranchant, s'engouffrait dans le lieu en perdition, et parmi le son des éboulements, le cri d'un vent glacial se faisait entendre, annonciateur d'une mort certaine. Mais la Mort était déjà passé par là. Elle avait emportée avec elle les victimes d'une guerre de religion, victimes qui s'étaient affrontées pour la légitimité de leur Dieu respectif. La Mort avait emporté Spectres et Chevaliers. Ou bien s'apprêtait-elle à le faire pour ces-derniers. Dans ce qui restait de Blue Graad, La Mort patientait. Elle hantait chaque recoin, chaque couloir. Mais Dégel du Verseau, Chevalier d'Or au service de la déesse Athéna, avait décidé de lui résister. Parmi les débris qui recouvraient les sols, Dégel s'avançait avec difficulté, rampant sur un sol froid, brisé en différents points. Le Verseau portait les marques d'un combat rude ; hématomes, égratignures, blessures plus profondes, plus importantes. Sa respiration était saccadée, son corps tremblant, la tête lui tournait et sa peau prenait une teinte plus blanche que la neige qui tombait sur ses cheveux maculés de son sang. Dégel allait mourir. Il le savait. Mais avant cela, il fallait qu'il fasse une chose. Le Chevalier se mouvait avec grande difficulté, mais sa détermination était telle que chacun des obstacles qui auraient pu freiner sa course semblait le contourner. Pierres, morceaux de murs, de colonnes, s'écrasaient à proximité de lui, mais jamais devant lui. Dégel progressait maladroitement, jusqu'à ne plus sentir son corps. Son cosmos l'aidait. Un cosmos faible, à peine plus qu'une flamme vacillante au vent. Un cosmos qui, de toutes les forces qu'il lui restait, maintenait en vie le Chevalier d'Or et, peu à peu, l'amenait à revenir sur ses pas, à s'approcher de l'endroit qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt. Il y était presque, et autour de lui, tout se désagrégeait dangereusement, à une vitesse incroyable. Il y arrivait. La Mort le suivait de près, mais ne le cueilli pas encore. Elle resta immobile, son ombre pesante, comme si elle voulait voir ce que le Verseau voulait tant atteindre. Et elle le vit. Dégel y était arrivé. Sa main tremblante, celle d'un mort-vivant, s'empara d'une autre main, posée sur le sol, et son cosmos se mit à brûler plus intensément, dégageant les dernières lueurs de sa vie. Dégel se redressa lentement, s'asseyant maladroitement, ses jambes ne répondant même plus. Ses bras, devenus si frêles, hissèrent avec difficulté un corps immobile vêtu d'une armure d'or différente de la sienne. Une tête ornée de cheveux bleu-violet retomba sur le plastron de son armure et Dégel observa le visage livide se dresser vers lui, absent de toute expression.

\- Kardia...

Les battements presque inexistants d'un cœur qui n'était pas le sien lui arrachèrent quelques larmes. Dégel sentit ses paupières s'alourdir. Il avait sommeil. Il voulait dormir. Il ferma les yeux un court instant et les larmes qui les emplissaient se déversèrent lentement, retombant sur le visage du Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion, dans les bras de son ami. Dégel se sentit sombrer. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir les yeux, forçant encore un peu son cosmos à le maintenir en vie. Kardia ne réagissait plus. Kardia était aux portes d'un autre monde. Mais son cœur battait encore, pour quelques secondes tout au plus, et son âme n'avait pas encore quitté son enveloppe charnelle. Dégel resserra son corps contre le sien, et son cosmos brûla si fort, si intensément, qu'il s'étendit en une tâche sans forme, englobant leurs deux êtres. Au-dessus d'eux, le plafond se fissurait. La salle se remplissait de débris, de neige, de poussière. Le sol s'arrachait au fur et à mesure que les pierres qui composaient la structure des murs et du plafond s'y fracassaient.

\- Kardia... p... pardonne-moi...

Le cosmos de Dégel explosa. Le plafond se déchira, inéluctablement, s'effondrant dans un bruit sourd.

.

.

Il était encore tôt ce matin-là lorsque Camus du Verseau quitta son temple, vêtu de son armure d'or. Le Sanctuaire s'éveillait tout juste, baigné d'une douce lueur que diffusaient les rayons encore timides du soleil, et demeurait plus silencieux que jamais. Le onzième gardien n'eut aucune difficulté à atteindre le palais du Grand Pope et, une fois à l'intérieur, fut surpris de n'y trouver personne d'autre que le représentant d'Athéna sur terre, assis dans son fauteuil, son masque de fer sur le visage. Pas un soldat n'empêcha Camus d'avancer davantage, pas un soldat ne lui demanda ce qu'il faisait ici de si bon matin et le Chevalier d'Or, légèrement perturbé, se surpris à sourciller.

\- Camus, approche.

Il s'exécuta aussitôt. Quand il fut assez proche, il posa un genou à terre et, son poing contre le torse de son armure, salua le Grand Pope avec tout le respect qu'il lui devait.

\- Relève-toi, Camus. Nous sommes entre nous, lança le Grand Pope.

Le Chevalier d'Or se redressa, lentement, avec la grâce innée qui lui avait été conférée. Il observa son supérieur en silence et celui-ci, derrière son masque, esquissa un sourire amical.

\- Quelque chose te trouble, n'est-ce pas?

Camus hocha la tête. Il n'était pas du genre à s'exprimer pour ne rien dire mais, cette fois, il se permit de répondre franchement au Grand Pope.

\- Pardonnez-moi Grand Pope, mais je me demandais simplement pourquoi personne n'assurait votre sécurité.

Le représentant d'Athéna sur terre, autrefois Shion de la constellation du Bélier, quitta son fauteuil pour s'approcher de Camus et créer une atmosphère plus intime, plus amicale. Le Chevalier d'Or resta très professionnel et, comme toujours, très froid, debout, le regard fixe et lointain. Le Grand Pope observa le Sanctuaire depuis l'immense porte qui séparait son temple du monde et esquissa un nouveau sourire derrière son masque. La beauté de la Grèce l'avait toujours ébranlé.

\- Les gardes qui me protègent sont avant tout humains, Camus, et ils ont besoin de repos...

Camus ne réagit pas tout de suite. Puis, de nouveau, il osa s'exprimer. Et si le ton de sa voix était plein de respect, ses mots sous-entendaient comme un reproche.

\- Dans ce cas, dépêchez un Chevalier d'Or de vous protéger la nuit.

Le rire amusé du Grand Pope résonna un court instant dans son temple mais Camus ne réagit pas.

\- Vous êtes déjà 10 Chevaliers d'Or à me protéger, je ne risque rien.

Shion retourna s'asseoir sur son fauteuil et, rapidement, se débarrassa de son casque et de son masque. Il sembla alors respirer avec plus de facilité et laissa un sourire jovial illuminer son visage. Puis, soudain, il reprit son sérieux, et Camus se décida enfin à l'observer dans les yeux.

\- Bien, Camus, je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour rien. Ton armure résonne-t-elle toujours?

Le Verseau hocha la tête. Il semblait s'être détendu un peu depuis que le Grand Pope avait ôté son masque ; son corps était moins raide, il avait moins l'air d'un soldat que d'un être humain.

\- Depuis hier, ça s'est empiré. Je ne comprends pas. C'est comme si elle résonnait avec quelque chose, ou quelqu'un...

L'air sur le visage du Verseau montrait un homme désœuvré. Il ne comprenait pas, non, et cela éveillait en lui un sentiment de frustration auquel il n'était pas habitué. Si, au début, il n'avait été que surpris par les agissements de son armure, Camus était aujourd'hui véritablement inquiet et agacé.

\- Ce qui est étrange..., commença Shion.

Il s'attira le regard inquisiteur de son Chevalier et continua.

\- ...c'est que tu n'es pas le seul à m'avoir rapporté ce problème.

Camus sentit ses yeux s'ouvrir davantage alors qu'il assimilait les paroles de son supérieur. Pas le seul... Alors, un autre Chevalier d'Or avait pu constater d'étranges comportements chez son armure? Camus se permit d'avancer d'un pas, comme pour courir aux côtés du Grand Pope et lui demander plus d'informations. Il se retint au dernier moment, se contentant de parler depuis sa place.

\- Vous voulez dire...?

Shion hocha la tête sans le laisser finir, rapidement, sûrement. Il se redressa, posant son casque et son masque sur le fauteuil qu'il avait occupé. Ses yeux se portèrent au loin, à l'entrée de son temple où une silhouette apparaissait peu à peu.

\- Mais... qui? Demanda Camus qui n'observait plus le Grand Pope et donnait l'étrange impression de se parler à lui-même.

Comme pour lui répondre, des pas se firent entendre derrière lui et le Verseau se retourna aussitôt, interpellé. Il aperçu d'abord une armure dorée, et la forme qu'elle prenait au fur et à mesure que celui qui la portait avançait permit à Camus d'identifier son propriétaire. Quand, enfin, le visage du Chevalier d'Or arrivant lui fut visible, le onzième gardien détourna les yeux et serra les dents discrètement. De tous les Chevaliers d'Or du Sanctuaire, il avait fallu que ce soit celui qu'il avait le moins envie de côtoyer...

\- Ah, Milo! Je t'attendais un peu plus tôt... Dit le Grand Pope en souriant poliment.

Milo, Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion, s'approcha peu à peu, sans changer son allure et cela malgré les paroles du Grand Pope. Camus fronça légèrement les sourcils. A aucun moment il n'observa son camarade.

\- Mon réveil n'a pas sonné, lança le Scorpion et le ton de sa voix laissait présagé qu'il était debout depuis peu.

Camus était trop poli pour signifier ses opinions, il pensait pourtant que Milo était un insupportable personnage sans aucune gêne. Arriver en retard à une convocation du Grand Pope et se permettre de répondre... Le Verseau fronça davantage les sourcils.

\- Verseau, lança Milo à son intention, pour le saluer.

Camus ne répondit pas. Il ne réagit même pas. Il avait appris depuis longtemps que, face à Milo, son silence faisait sa force. Le Scorpion ne supportait apparemment pas d'être ignoré, d'autant plus lorsqu'il provoquait intentionnellement. Mais Camus était intelligent ; il ne tomberait pas dans le piège grossier d'un tel personnage. En voyant que le Verseau ne faisait pas attention à lui, Milo soupira bruyamment et leva les yeux au ciel. L'atmosphère s'était soudainement tendue et afin d'empêcher ses Chevaliers de se lancer dans un combat de 1000 jours, le Grand Pope décida de reprendre rapidement la parole. Il était de notoriété publique que Camus et Milo ne se supportaient qu'à petites, très petites, doses. La raison a cela semblait étrangère à tout le Sanctuaire, et personne ne cherchait vraiment à comprendre ; ils n'étaient peut-être tout simplement pas fait pour s'entendre. Cependant, jamais aucun incident n'était parvenu à ce jour et le représentant d'Athéna sur terre comptait bien faire en sorte que cela continue. Pourtant il n'avait eu d'autre choix, aujourd'hui, que de faire venir les deux possesseurs des armures « détraquées ». Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à leur dire n'allait pas plus les enchanter que de se retrouver côte à côte en cet instant, cela risquait même d'éveiller chez eux une réaction plus virulente, mais Shion était suffisamment confiant envers le professionnalisme de ces deux gardiens pour espérer qu'ils mettraient leurs différends de côté et se lanceraient avec enthousiasme dans la mission qui les attendait.

.

.

Milo du Scorpion avait boudé durant tout le voyage, s'isolant pour grommeler des choses incompréhensibles. Camus, quant à lui, était resté très calme, très silencieux, comme toujours. Mais à présent que le voyage avait pris fin, que l'avion qui les avait déposé s'en était allé et que les deux Chevaliers d'Or se retrouvaient au milieu de nul part, de la neige jusqu'aux genoux, les vraies difficultés commençaient.

\- Est-ce que c'est une blague? Se plaignit Milo en observant leur moyen de transport disparaître.

Camus ne dit rien. Il se contenta de sortir une carte de sa poche et l'observa en silence. Le Scorpion fronçait les sourcils, fulminait, serrait les dents. Rien, absolument rien, n'aurait pu être pire que cette situation. Il était seul avec le plus insipide des compagnons, dans un pays glacial et plein de neige, pour une durée indéterminée et tout cela parce que son armure faisait des siennes! Pourquoi son armure? Pourquoi pas celle d'Aiolia ou d'Aldébaran?! Milo leva les yeux au ciel et soupira bruyamment, s'attirant le regard interrogateur de Camus.

\- C'est n'importe quoi cette histoire! Hurla le Scorpion face au vent froid.

Camus soupira à son tour, doucement, et reposa les yeux sur sa carte. Milo se mit à claquer fortement des dents et se plaignit une nouvelle fois, à voix haute, de la température du pays. Camus plia rapidement sa carte et la rangea dans sa poche. Il fixa ensuite son camarade, les sourcils froncés.

\- Dis-moi, tu vas te plaindre encore longtemps?

Milo parut à la fois honteux, à la fois outré, à la fois profondément agacé. Il n'était pas seul avec Camus depuis deux minutes qu'il ne supportait déjà plus sa présence. Ce mec l'horripilait, littéralement! Toujours si calme, si coincé... A croire qu'il était incapable de se détendre et de profiter de la vie, à croire qu'il n'existait que pour suivre les ordres et emmerder son monde par sa supposée perfection. Milo serra les dents. Camus cessa de l'observer et s'éloigna, son armure d'or, dans sa boite, sur le dos. Milo le suivit rapidement, bougonnant sans retenue. Quand, finalement, il se calma et devint silencieux, ils avaient déjà fait plusieurs kilomètres dans la neige et leurs pas commençaient à se faire plus lents. Si Camus tenait bon, plus habitué à ce genre de promenade que son camarade, celui-ci, en revanche, montrait des signes de faiblesse évidents. Ou bien était-ce de la paresse... Toujours est-il que le Scorpion s'arrêta, jetant la boite contenant son armure d'or à même le sol. Le Verseau se détourna et l'observa avec curiosité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il.

Milo s'assit sur son bagage, croisant les bras, fronçant les sourcils. Camus leva les yeux au ciel. Le comportement du huitième gardien du Sanctuaire commençait réellement à le fatiguer. Pour lui, Milo n'était qu'un gamin insupportable qui ne connaissait ni la politesse, ni le respect. Il avait horreur de ce genre de personnages, d'autant plus lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul avec l'un d'eux. Rien ni personne n'avait jamais réussi à faire sortir Camus de ses gongs, mais il présageait que si Milo continuait de se comporter de la façon dont il se comportait, il serait le premier et seul être humain à subir sa colère. Pour l'heure, Camus tenta de respirer, de se calmer, et surtout d'éviter une dispute. Il mit donc ses émotions de côté, en bon Chevalier des glaces qu'il était, et imita son camarade en déposant son bagage dans la neige et en s'asseyant dessus.

\- D'accord, faisons une pause, lança-t-il.

Milo parut surpris. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et décroisa même les bras, scrutant Camus avec attention. Le Verseau essayait de ne pas faire attention à lui, observant les paysages blancs et enneigés de Sibérie. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était plus revenu ici, mais rien n'avait changé ; le froid était toujours coupant, les paysages toujours aussi vides, l'atmosphère toujours aussi calme, et quelque part effrayante. Camus soupira pour lui-même, se rendant plus que jamais compte qu'il était à l'image de ce pays qu'il avait si longtemps côtoyé.

\- C'est ici que tu as suivis ton entraînement, non?

Camus jeta un coup d'œil à Milo. Le Scorpion l'observait intensément, attendant qu'une réponse lui fut donnée. Il hocha doucement la tête. Une rafale de vent souffla, soulevant la neige à leurs pieds, s'engouffrant dans leurs cheveux détachés.

\- Un peu plus au nord, il me semble, dit Camus, calmement.

Milo ne dit rien pendant un long moment puis, soudain, il soupira, observant l'horizon.

\- Depuis quand ton armure résonne-t-elle?

Camus ne se laissa pas surprendre par la question, il la trouvait légitime et lui-même avait maintes fois voulu la poser au Scorpion. L'étrange affaire qui les avait rassemblé méritait d'être discutée après tout.

\- Quelques semaines.

Milo hocha la tête, indiquant par ce simple geste que la durée correspondait à celle qu'il avait lui-même remarqué. Quelques semaines... c'était arrivé la première fois en pleine nuit, alors que le Scorpion essayait de s'endormir ; son armure s'était mise à briller avec une force certaine. Sa lueur avait empli toute sa chambre et l'avait forcé à se cacher les yeux pour ne pas être ébloui. Cela avait duré quelques minutes, la lueur baissant et s'intensifiant tour à tour, sans raisons apparentes. Milo s'était hâté d'aller confronter le Grand Pope, inquiet et, il devait bien l'avouer, quelque peu effrayé. Plus tard, il avait appris que Camus du Verseau avait constaté la même anomalie chez son armure, et si cela l'avait quelque peu rassuré, il s'en était également trouvé plus inquiet. Il s'était longuement questionné, et se questionnait encore, sur cet étrange phénomène. A présent, le Grand Pope les avait tous deux envoyé en Sibérie, se targuant d'avoir localisé la source de ces étranges résonances. Milo ne doutait pas des capacités du Grand Pope, mais toute cette histoire lui semblait tout de même... déconcertante. Il faisait confiance au représentant d'Athéna sur terre, mais comment croire, avec tous le bon sens possible, que celui-ci avait pu trouvé une source de résonance à l'autre bout du monde et que cette source était précisément celle qui influençait le comportement de son armure, de leurs armures? Milo restait perplexe quant à toute cette affaire. Il doutait que Camus partageait les mêmes opinions que lui cependant. Camus, lui, devait s'être persuadé de la véracité des propos du Grand Pope, quand bien même ceux-ci eussent été quelque peu insolites. Cela surprenait d'ailleurs quelque peu Milo qui, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré la première fois, avait considéré Camus comme quelqu'un de logique, avec les pieds sur terre... Jamais il n'aurait pu l'imaginer croyant en ces étranges fantaisies.

\- Bien, remettons-nous en route, s'exclama le Scorpion en se redressant rapidement.

Camus l'observa avec surprise. Et tandis que Milo se dirigeait vers l'ouest, son armure sur le dos, le Verseau semblait, lentement, reprendre ses esprits. Il se redressa finalement en toute hâte pour rattraper son camarade.

.

.

Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs heures de marche que les deuxChevaliers d'Or envoyés par le Sanctuaire trouvèrent le village qu'ils recherchaient. Ils décidèrent à l'unanimité d'y faire une halte, laissant leur mission de côté pour quelques courts instants de repos. Une tempête venait tout juste de se lever, froide, enneigée, lorsque Scorpion et Verseau s'engouffrèrent dans la seule auberge qu'accueillait les lieux. Les regards des quelques habitants accoudés au comptoir se tournèrent aussitôt vers eux et si Camus se sentit quelque peu mal à l'aise, tentant en vain de se faire oublier, Milo, lui, s'empressa de signifier sa présence en déposant son armure bruyamment et en se rendant auprès d'une grande cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un feu aux flammes hautes et dansantes. Derrière le comptoir, un homme bourru observa les nouveaux arrivants avec un air méfiant. Cependant, lorsque son regard se posa sur les boîtes dorées renfermant les armures du Scorpion et du Verseau, son visage s'illumina.

 _\- C'est vous les Chevaliers d'Or, n'est-ce pas?_ Lança-t-il dans un russe légèrement mâché.

Milo l'observa avec de grands yeux, sourcils haussés. Camus, qui avait quitté son manteau et rangé ses affaires dans un coin de l'auberge, hocha la tête.

 _\- C'est exact. Nous voudrions nous reposer un peu ici avant de repartir, si cela ne vous embête pas, bien sûr._

Le russe que parlait Camus était parfait. Milo l'observa avec de tels yeux, une telle insistance, que le Verseau n'eut d'autre choix que de détourner la tête vers lui et de l'observer à son tour. Leur échange ne fut que de courte durée et leurs attentions se tournèrent bientôt vers l'aubergiste qui, riant à gorge déployée, s'approchait d'eux.

 _\- Vous êtes les bienvenus! Asseyez-vous, je vais vous préparer un bon repas!_

Il s'empressa de tendre la main à Milo, souriant joyeusement. Le Scorpion lui serra la main en souriant à son tour. Il avait beau être un Chevalier d'Or, il se sentit grimacer lorsque l'aubergiste écrasa, dans sa grosse main, chacun des os de celle de Milo. Puis, l'homme s'empressa d'aller serrer la main de Camus et leur désigna une table près de la cheminée, les pressant à s'asseoir et à se mettre à l'aise. Quand il disparut de nouveau derrière son comptoir, chargeant une certaine Masha de « servir à boire à ces messieurs », Milo lança un regard curieux à Camus.

\- Je... je suppose que nous sommes les bienvenus, dit-il.

Le Verseau hocha la tête. Les deux Chevaliers s'installèrent à la table que leur avait indiqué l'aubergiste, l'un face à l'autre.

\- Il est parti nous préparer de quoi manger, expliqua Camus.

Milo esquissa un grand sourire ravi. Il n'avait pas osé se plaindre auprès du Verseau de peur de l'énerver mais il mourrait de faim depuis au moins une heure. Soudain, une jeune fille s'approcha d'eux, souriante, les joues légèrement rosées. Elle observa Milo, puis Camus, et devint plus rouge encore qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Le Scorpion sourcilla, le Verseau, lui, resta de marbre et l'observa sans aucune émotion. La jeune fille se présenta comme étant leur serveuse, elle leur indiqua quel genre de boissons ils pouvaient trouver ici et leur demander, à chacun, ce qui leur ferait plaisir. Camus servit d'interprète pour Milo qui s'empressa de commander une bière. Le Verseau fut plus sérieux que son camarade en réclamant un simple verre d'eau. La jeune fille prit commande et, avant de partir, sourit niaisement à Camus. Quand elle disparut et que Milo se mit à pouffer de rire, Camus l'observa avec incompréhension.

\- Je crois que tu lui plais! Lança-t-il en riant discrètement.

Camus sourcilla. Il se sentit soudainement très mal à l'aise mais son visage resta incroyablement neutre. Il ne dit rien et laissa Milo pouffer de rire dans son coin. Quand la jeune fille revint avec leurs commandes, le Scorpion lui offrit un sourire amusé et, la jeune Masha, comprenant qu'elle avait été percée à jour, se mit à rougir au point d'en devenir écarlate. Elle tendit son verre d'eau à Camus et s'empressa de courir se réfugier dans la cuisine, souriant de manière un peu idiote.

\- Ouais. Tu lui plais, confirma-t-il en portant sa bière à sa bouche.

Camus soupira doucement. Il était hors de question pour lui de soulever les remarques stupides de Milo. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. Quand l'aubergiste refit surface, il apporta avec lui une énorme marmite de bœuf stroganoff. Milo, l'eau à la bouche, l'observa avec autant de reconnaissance possible et, une fois servi, s'empressa de se jeter sur la nourriture. Camus mangea plus mesurément mais avec appétit. Il n'avait rien dit à Milo parce qu'il n'était pas du genre à se plaindre, mais il mourrait de faim depuis un long moment maintenant. Alors qu'ils mangeaient en silence, la jeune serveuse s'approcha de nouveau d'eux et observa le Verseau avec de grands yeux humides et plein d'espoir.

 _\- Vous désirez autre chose?_

Milo l'observa en sourcillant. Il secoua la tête pour lui-même. Camus se força à esquisser un sourire, signalant à la jeune serveuse qu'ils n'avaient besoin de rien de plus. Elle allait de nouveau ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'une lueur pâle et dorée emplie la pièce. Camus et Milo, d'un même bond, se redressèrent, observant leurs armures respectives. Dans leurs boîtes, celles-ci résonnaient de nouveau, diffusant une lueur intense mais étrangement différente de d'habitude. La jeune serveuse recula de plusieurs pas lorsque Milo la repoussa gentiment du passage pour s'approcher de son armure. Camus l'imita, jetant avant tout un coup d'œil gêné au reste de l'auberge.

\- Milo, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, chuchota-t-il.

Le Scorpion se tourna vers le reste de la pièce et sourit maladroitement alors que les regards estomaqués se posaient sur eux et leurs armures. Camus déposa de l'argent sur la table la plus proche et, accompagné de son camarade, s'empressa de sortir et de refermer la porte derrière lui dans un claquement définitif.

.

.

.

(Ah la la je suis vraiment navrée mais je viens de me rendre compte, en reprenant mes mangas, que ma fiction comportait une incohérence assez embarrassante... Je me suis basée sur mes souvenirs des tomes 12 et 13 de Lost Canvas pour écrire le premier paragraphe et développer mon idée principale, seulement voilà, j'avais quelque peu oublié l'existence d'Atlantis, la cité de Poséidon. Bon, c'est pas dramatique (enfin je l'espère) mais tout de même, je tenais à m'excuser pour l'incohérence. Donc, le récit commence bien à Blue Graad, pas à Atlantis, comme ça aurait dû être le cas puisque c'est là-bas que sont morts Dégel et Kardia. Pardon,pardon,pardon.)


	2. Chapter 2

Milo du Scorpion était agité. Son armure continuait de briller à l'image d'un sapin de Noël et cela commençait à l'agacer. Tournant en rond dans le chalet que le Grand Pope leur avait loué, à quelques kilomètres du village dans lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés, les sourcils froncés et les dents serrées, le huitième Chevalier d'Or questionnait son esprit avec virulence. A ses côtés, les bras croisés, extrêmement calme, adossé contre le mur du salon, Camus du Verseau fixait sa propre armure, dans sa boite, résonner avec plus de violence que jamais. Il se questionnait également, mais ses pensées étaient plus concises, plus structurées que celles du Scorpion. Puis, soudain, exactement de la même manière qu'elles s'étaient mises à rayonner, les armures cessèrent de diffuser leurs lueurs. Les couleurs de la vie semblèrent alors bien pâles aux deux Chevaliers d'Or qui s'observèrent avec curiosité.

\- Putain de conneries!

C'était sortit tout seul de la bouche du Scorpion et le Verseau, outré, se sentit sourciller avec force. Il s'empressa cependant de détourner le regard et de retrouver un visage neutre. Mais Milo avait vu l'expression sur le visage de son camarade. Milo avait vu passer une émotion, peut-être pour la première fois, sur le visage du parfait Verseau. Le Scorpion esquissa un sourire.

\- Je te choque, Camus?

Le onzième gardien secoua la tête, mais la teinte légèrement rosée qu'avaient pris ses joues ne pouvait tromper quiconque. Milo était ravi. Il ne savait pas trop bien pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait suscité une véritable réaction chez Camus, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était fier d'avoir trouver un stratagème pour le provoquer plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà... Le Scorpion, en tout cas, ne pouvait ôter ce sourire de ses lèvres.

\- Merde alors, je te pensais pas aussi coincé! Renchérit-il, usant de grossièretés parfaitement dispensables.

Camus ne réagit pas. En apparence. Son cœur et son esprit, pourtant, étaient atteints, en ébullition, véritablement indignés par le comportement du camarade qui l'accompagnait. Il se fichait de ce que Milo pensait de lui, mais il n'appréciait pas sa façon de le provoquer. Il était pourtant dans la nature du onzième gardien du Sanctuaire de garder son sang froid, c'est pourquoi Camus ne réagit pas outre mesure. Si cela pouvait, en plus, agacer Milo... Le Scorpion attendait une réaction. N'importe laquelle. Mais lorsqu'il vit Camus se décoller du mur pour repousser son armure dans un coin, il comprit que le Verseau avait décidé de l'ignorer. Milo fronça les sourcils. Il avait horreur d'être ignoré. Il avait horreur qu'on ne réagisse pas à ses piqûres, tel le Scorpion qu'il était. Camus se dirigea vers la cuisine, lentement, avec toute la grâce dont il avait été doté. S'il tentait d'oublier la présence de Milo, celui-ci la lui rappela rapidement et de la façon la plus grossière qui soit.

\- Pauvre con, souffla le Scorpion assez fort pour que le Verseau l'entende.

Camus s'immobilisa. Devant la porte ouverte d'une cuisine confortable, le Verseau sentit son calme lui échapper. Son visage s'était tordu dans une grimace de colère que personne, jamais, ne lui avait vu. S'était-il lui-même vu dans cet état?! Il avait beau s'être forcé à ignorer Milo, son comportement et ses paroles, le Scorpion allait à présent trop loin. Camus ne se laisserait pas insulter. Par personne, mais surtout pas par un gamin sans cervelle comme Milo! Le Verseau se retourna et fit face au visage ravi du Scorpion qui, comme il l'espérait, venait de piquer au vif. Cependant, en observant les yeux de son camarade, Milo sentit son sourire se faner légèrement. N'avait-il pas été trop loin? Camus avait l'air... furieux.

\- Écoute moi bien, Milo!

Le Scorpion n'avait pas d'autres choix. Camus s'avança lentement, dangereusement, et la lueur au fond de son regard grandissait de manière exponentielle au fur et à mesure qu'il observait Milo.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de rester ici, avec toi. Je te trouve horripilant! Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un gamin à qui on a donné une armure d'or pour calmer ses caprices et flatter son ego.

Milo écarquilla les yeux. Les paroles de Camus le blessait, mais pas beaucoup plus que le regard que ses yeux lui renvoyaient. Le Scorpion recula doucement au fur et à mesure que le Verseau l'approchait. Bientôt, son dos heurta un fauteuil dans lequel il s'effondra mollement.

\- Cela étant dit, nous avons une mission à accomplir. Accomplissons-la et dépêchons-nous de rentrer au Sanctuaire. Plus vite on y sera, plus vite je serais libre de ne plus jamais t'adresser la parole et même, pourquoi pas, de ne plus jamais te voir!

Milo sentit sa gorge se serrer. D'ordinaire, il aurait répliqué n'importe quoi de blessant pour déstabiliser son interlocuteur. Mais Camus... Camus l'intimidait. Le cœur du Scorpion se serra alors que la honte le submergeait. Jamais, JAMAIS, il n'avait laissé quelqu'un lui parler sur ce ton. Pourtant, il avait laissé faire Camus. Il s'était écrasé face à lui. Il ne s'était jamais écrasé devant personne... Le Verseau le fixa encore quelques minutes avant de ne lui tourner le dos. Milo se redressa rapidement et se tint droit, la tête relevée, les sourcils froncés. Le cosmos du Scorpion s'élevait, menaçant.

\- Camus...

Le Verseau lui fit de nouveau face. Son visage restait déformé par la colère, pourtant son expression changea bien vite. Il ne vit pas le bras de Milo s'abattre, mais il sentit avec violence son poing heurter sa mâchoire. Le Verseau tituba un instant, reculant d'un pas ou deux. Là où le poing de Milo s'était abattu, sa peau brûlait atrocement. Un silence lourd tomba. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent. Quand Camus se redressa, sa main contre sa joue meurtrie, son visage avait perdu cette expression de colère, menaçante. Il n'exprimait plus rien. Il était plus vide, plus froid que jamais. Milo entrouvrit la bouche, les yeux écarquillés, la gorge serrée. Le coup était parti tout seul... il n'avait pas voulu frapper Camus. Pas avec autant de violence en tout cas. Il... bon d'accord, peut-être l'avait-il voulu au fond, mais à présent qu'il observait les conséquences de son acte, il regrettait amèrement. Il était du genre à faire parler ses poings pour se défendre, c'était vrai, mais... quelque chose l'incitait à penser que, cette fois, il n'aurait pas dû s'y prendre ainsi. Ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé mais il était réellement navré par son geste. Camus lui offrit un regard sans émotion et Milo sentit sa gorge se serrer davantage.

\- Je...

Camus lui fit signe de se taire. Le geste était assez clair. Puis, rapidement, il quitta le chalet, s'engouffrant dans une tempête de neige, dehors. Le froid s'installa dans le chalet. Un froid persistant, glacial, dangereux. Un froid qui ne venait pas de dehors mais de l'aura du Chevalier d'Or du Verseau et qui, même en son absence, semblait grandir.

.

.

La nuit avait été longue pour chacun des deux Chevaliers d'Or envoyés en Sibérie par le Sanctuaire. Milo n'avait presque pas dormi, et Camus n'avait pas dormi du tout. L'atmosphère était encore extrêmement chargée ce matin-là lorsque Scorpion et Verseau se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner. Camus bu de nombreux cafés, le regard rivé vers la fenêtre pour observer la neige tomber dehors. Milo, lui, mangeait en silence, les yeux fixant la table en bois sur laquelle reposait ses coudes. Il faudrait bien, pourtant, qu'à un moment ou à un autre, les deux gardiens du Sanctuaire décident de se parler. Ne serait-ce que pour accomplir la mission qui les incombait. Camus avait réfléchir toute la nuit et ce qui s'était passé entre eux et, ce matin, il regrettait beaucoup son comportement. Bien sûr, Milo l'avait énervé, mais ses paroles, ses actes, le couvrait de honte. Il avait largement abusé. Il s'était laissé emporté par la colère, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais, et elle avait complètement pris possession de lui, le forçant à cracher des mots qui dépassaient sa pensée. Il ne pensait pas que Milo s'était vu confié l'armure d'or du Scorpion sans aucune raison valable... Il avait plusieurs fois assisté, de près ou de loin, aux entraînements du Grec et sa force, sa détermination, le contrôle qu'il avait sur son cosmos l'avait toujours subjugué. Milo était un combattant redoutable, un Chevalier digne de ce nom. Et sa foi envers Athéna et le Grand Pope était sans faille, Camus n'avait d'autres choix que de reconnaître l'évidence. Bien sûr, Milo l'agaçait. Son être, son caractère, ses comportements et ses paroles l'agaçaient, mais était-ce une raison valable pour s'être emporté comme il l'avait fait? Camus n'était pas du genre à humilier les autres, à les confronter à leurs quatre vérités et à les railler, pourtant il avait eu un comportement proche de tout cela hier soir. Il regrettait amèrement. Il se dégouttait. Il ignorait ce qu'il lui avait pris, il avait simplement ressenti l'envie de faire du mal au Scorpion. Y était-il parvenu? Si oui, alors il s'en voudrait encore davantage. De son côté, Milo regrettait le coup qu'il avait donné à Camus. D'accord, peut-être qu'il l'avait mérité, mais tout de même. S'il n'avait aucune pitié à frapper les autres, Milo avait ressenti une drôle d'impression en portant la main sur Camus. C'était à cause de son visage. Milo se sentait rougir à chaque fois qu'il songeait à cela mais la vérité était la suivante : il rechignait à frapper un visage comme celui du Verseau. Il avait eu l'impression, la veille, de détruire quelque chose de mystérieux et de magnifique. Pas qu'il trouve Camus magnifique, bien sûr! Il ne pouvait nier la beauté du Verseau mais là n'était pas la question. C'était surtout le côté froid de Camus qui l'ébahissait. En frappant ce visage si froid, il avait brisé le mystère, il avait vu Camus tomber le masque et perdre de sa magnificence. Milo s'en voulait atrocement. Quelque part, il avait forcé la couche de glace qui protégeait le Verseau et faisait de lui un être quasiment mystique. S'il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il avait commis un péché envers un demi-dieu – car après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'ils étaient, eux, Chevaliers d'Or – Milo ne pouvait s'empêcher d'assimiler son geste à une offense. Pourtant, Camus ne l'avait-il pas mérité? Il l'avait blessé, atrocement, en lui exposant ses pensées. Pas étonnant que le Verseau ne parle jamais à personne, pas étonnant qu'il reste toujours seul et silencieux si, lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche, il déversait autant de haine et de méchanceté. Il en fallait certainement plus pour atteindre Milo, mais, tout de même, Camus l'avait heurté.

\- Mes mots ont très largement dépassé ma pensée hier.

Milo redressa la tête, les yeux ronds. Camus l'observait intensément. Son regard avait retrouvé cette lueur infime qui le faisait exister. La même lueur qui, la veille, avait complètement disparu lorsque Milo avait frappé le Verseau. Le visage de Camus, malgré tout, était de nouveau recouvert de ce masque de glace qui semblait fonctionner comme un filtre à émotions. Difficile de croire en les excuses de quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas l'air désolé...

\- Bref, je tenais à m'excuser, ajouta le Verseau, probablement conscient de cette difficulté.

Le regard du Camus ne faillit pas. Il continua d'observer son camarade pour lui signifier la véracité de ses propos. C'est Milo qui détourna la tête le premier, et Camus l'imita rapidement.

\- Moi aussi. Je n'aurais pas dû te frapper, ce n'était ni correct, ni professionnel.

Camus ne réagit pas. Le silence retomba encore, de longues minutes, et finalement le Verseau se redressa, attirant l'attention de son camarade.

\- Occupons-nous de cette mission...

Milo hocha la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, les Chevaliers d'Athéna, recouverts de leurs armures d'or et de longs et grands manteaux, sortaient affronter le froid de Sibérie.

.

.

La neige était tombée en masse cette nuit-là, ce qui rendait l'ascension des Chevaliers d'Or légèrement plus compliquée que la veille. Milo tentait de prendre sur lui pour ne se plaindre qu'à voix basse, quant à Camus, il s'efforçait de ne pas écouter son camarade ; aucun d'eux ne tenait à déclencher une nouvelle dispute. Mais il faisait froid, la neige virevoltait à chaque pas, le vent soufflait fort, et tous ces éléments combinés poussèrent Milo à se faire entendre, lui qui avait lutté si longtemps.

\- Tu es sûr que tu sais où on va? Demanda-t-il finalement, et il se vit dans l'obligation de hurler tant le vent, qui venait de face, soufflait fort.

Camus se détourna tout en continuant d'avancer. Il avait regretté que Milo pose la question, car en vérité il n'avait que très peu d'indication de route. Le Grand Pope lui avait confié une carte qui leur indiquait de suivre le nord et sur laquelle une région entière avait été entourée. Le point n'était donc pas précis, et la zone entourée se référait en fait à plusieurs kilomètres de paysages enneigés. La bonne nouvelle, s'il y en avait une, c'était qu'ils s'approchaient rapidement de cette zone entourée. Camus n'avait rien dit à Milo, songeant que c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus intelligent à faire, mais maintenant que le Scorpion posait des questions... Camus plia la carte et la rangea dans la poche de son manteau. Ce simple geste, aussi anodin qu'il soit, eut pour effet de mettre la puce à l'oreille du Scorpion. Celui-ci s'immobilisa, comme frappé par sa propre attaque.

\- Tu sais où on va, au moins? Demanda-t-il.

Le Verseau hocha maladroitement la tête. Il n'était pas très doué pour mentir, même lorsqu'il faisait de son mieux. Milo reprit sa marche, s'avançant maladroitement vers Camus, ses pieds s'extrayant de la neige avec difficulté à chacun de ses pas. Le Verseau s'avançait plus rapidement, lui, tentant d'échapper aux suspicions de son camarade comme il tentait de lui échapper physiquement.

\- Il faut continuer au nord! Hurla Camus pour que le vent porte ses paroles.

Mais Milo ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Milo ne voulait qu'une chose ; la carte que Camus se tenait bien de lui montrer. Au prix d'efforts physiques intenses, le Scorpion parvint à s'extraire plus rapidement de la neige et finit par atteindre son camarade.

\- Donne-moi cette carte!

Camus fit tout son possible pour tenir le huitième gardien à distance mais la volonté de Milo était telle qu'il se rapprochait plus et plus vite que lui ne reculait. Il l'atteint finalement complètement et sa main gauche s'empara du pan de son manteau, là même où la carte était glissée. Camus tenta de se dégager, nerveusement. Il ne pensait déjà plus à la carte, seulement à la main droite de Milo qui, peu à peu, s'approchait de son bras pour le bloquer. Au moment où le Scorpion effleura du bout des doigts l'armure d'or du Verseau, celle-ci se mit à briller d'une telle intensité qu'elle l'aveugla presque. Milo recula, son bras protégeant ses yeux. Et Camus, en face, fit de même. Son armure n'était pas la seule à briller. Celle de Milo rayonnait comme un soleil et, ensemble, elles résonnaient davantage encore que la veille. Les deux Chevaliers d'Or durent se cacher les yeux un long moment. Dans la neige, au milieu de nul part, deux lueurs dorées s'élevaient comme des projecteurs pointés vers le ciel. Pour Camus, il était plus qu'évident qu'ils avaient atteint leur but. Les armures ne résonnaient plus seulement, elles vibraient, tremblaient. Elles semblaient véritablement animées et le son qu'elles émettaient aurait pu faire croire qu'elles dialoguaient, non seulement entre elles, mais avec un autre acteur, près, tout près. Puis, soudain, quelque chose arriva : les armures d'or quittèrent le corps de leur propriétaire, déchirant leurs manteaux respectifs avec force, n'en laissant que des lambeaux. Sous l'effet de surprise, Camus et Milo reculèrent d'un pas, s'affaissant et tombant mollement dans la neige qui recouvrait le sol. Face à eux, leurs armures prenaient les formes bien distinctes qui les caractérisaient, continuant de briller comme deux feux en pleine nuit. Puis, la lueur disparu. D'un seul coup. Et l'environnement de Sibérie reprit la teinte blanche et grise qui le vêtait. Camus fut le premier à se redresser, époussetant la neige de ses vêtements par gestes doux et réguliers. Milo, à son tour, se redressa, mais il ne prit pas la peine de chasser la neige de ses vêtements et s'empressa de s'approcher de son armure, redevenu simple objet. Son regard était plus bleu que bleu et empli d'une incompréhension toute nouvelle lorsqu'il se tourna vers Camus.

\- Que...

Il ne put en dire davantage tant il était estomaqué. Son armure avait quitté son corps pour une raison inconnue, comme si elle avait décidé de le rejeter. Mais pourquoi?!

\- Je crois que nous approchons de cette « source » dont nous parlait le Grand Pope... Lança Camus alors qu'il observait, au sol, les lambeaux de tissu qui avaient un jour constitué son manteau.

Dans la neige, la carte du Grand Pope était déchirée en mille morceaux.

\- Et... c'est ce qui expliquerait ce qu'il vient de se passer?

Le ton de Milo était légèrement agressif. Pas étonnant au vu de la situation. Camus resta très calme, le plus pédagogue possible.

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais c'est une éventualité à prendre en compte.

Il tourna, se retourna encore, observa les environs avec une incroyable concentration. Il n'y avait pourtant rien autour d'eux. Le paysage était vide, complètement vide. Pas un arbre, pas une colline, pas un animal, rien que de la neige. De la neige à perte de vue. Et pourtant, Camus ressentait une présence. Faible, certes, mais bel et bien existante.

\- Milo, aide-moi à chercher.

Milo ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Son regard se balada sur le paysage. Il n'y avait rien. Absolument rien. L'horizon était plus vide que le temple de la Balance.

\- A chercher... quoi, au juste? Demanda le Scorpion, le ton plus de mépris, en s'éloignant de quelques pas de son armure.

Camus haussa les épaules et Milo leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'avança à l'aveugle, ses yeux parcourant le panorama. Puis, soudain, il sentit son pied s'écraser sur quelque chose de dur. Dur, oui, mais fragile. Et avant même qu'il ne puisse identifier la chose, elle céda sous son poids et le Scorpion tomba de quelques mètres dans un cri de surprise. Camus, qui avait vu son camarade disparaître, comme tombé dans les profondeurs de la terre, se mit à courir en hurlant son prénom. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'endroit où le Scorpion était tombé, il découvrit une sorte de grotte souterraine que la glace et la neige avait recouvertes en surface. Milo, assis à même le sol, se tenait le dos en grimaçant.

\- Ça va, Milo? Questionna Camus en constatant la glace brisée en petits morceaux que le poids de son camarade avait fait céder.

Le huitième Chevalier d'Or fronça les sourcils, jetant un regard noir à son compagnon de route. Il se redressa lentement, marmonnant, tandis que Camus descendait avec précaution dans l'antre ouverte. A la surface, leurs armures se mirent à résonner une nouvelle fois. La lueur qui en émanait était visible depuis leur cachette et illuminait les visages des deux Chevaliers d'Or. Milo, à présent debout, demeura immobile quelques minutes, le regard rivé vers l'entrée de la grotte.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est? Demanda-t-il, et cette question ne s'adressait pas vraiment à Camus mais plutôt à lui-même.

A ses côtés, le Verseau investiguait. Au sol, se mêlant à la terre, à la poussière, à la glace et à la neige, des morceaux de pierres étaient éparpillés, certains énormes, d'autres beaucoup plus petits. Sur beaucoup d'entre eux, on percevait des sortes de motifs. Camus en inspecta quelques uns, acceptant de se salir les mains quelques minutes. La grotte semblait s'étendre encore un peu et le Verseau porta son regard aussi loin que possible. Malgré l'obscurité, il distingua une forme, comme un immense bloc rectangulaire. Il s'avança rapidement, forçant Milo à le suivre en toute hâte. Quand les deux Chevaliers d'Or atteignirent la forme, Camus ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et s'immobilisa. Milo, lui, plissa les yeux quelques secondes avant de ne sourciller.

\- On dirait un énorme bloc de glace...

Camus secoua la tête et le Scorpion l'observa avec un regard curieux et légèrement inquiet.

\- Ce n'est pas une formation naturelle. C'est un cercueil de glace.

Milo parut surpris. Il ne connaissait pas grand chose concernant Camus ou ses techniques, mais ce terme de « cercueil de glace », il était sûr de l'avoir entendu comme étant lié au Verseau.

\- Ce... ce serait pas une de tes techniques? Questionna-t-il, quitte à pointer du doigt l'évidence.

Camus hocha lentement la tête. Il ne bougeait plus, comme paralysé par une force inconnue, son regard rivé sur la structure qu'ils avaient découverte.

\- C'est une technique des Chevaliers des glaces...

Milo haussa les épaules. Malgré l'étrangeté de la situation, il était certain qu'une explication logique pouvait être amené. Il fit quelques pas, observant le cercueil de glace avec curiosité et constatant que, par endroit, il semblait légèrement ébréché.

\- Un Chevalier d'Argent serait venu ici?! C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, pourtant il souhaitait ardemment que Camus lui réponde.

Mais le Verseau secoua de nouveau la tête.

\- Seul un Chevalier d'Or serait assez puissant pour créer... un tel cercueil.

Et des Chevaliers d'Or contrôlant la glace, il n'y avait pas plus d'un. Camus était le seul à pouvoir créer ce genre de cercueil. Le seul. Milo ne répondit rien. Qu'y avait-t-il à répondre à cela de toute façon? Il s'approcha du cercueil et l'observa de plus près, avec toute la curiosité nécessaire pour tenter de le comprendre. Mais alors qu'il s'approchait, il remarqua que le cercueil n'était pas vide. Il contenait quelque chose. Il s'approcha davantage et, soudain, poussa un cri qui fit sursauter Camus.

\- Putain de merde, Camus! Y a des gens là-dedans!

.

.

Le Verseau s'était approché pour faire face à une vérité saisissante précédemment énoncé par Milo. Il y avait bel et bien deux corps à l'intérieur du cercueil de glace. Mais le plus renversant n'était pourtant pas cette affirmation. En s'approchant de plus près, les deux Chevaliers d'Or avaient constaté une chose qui les avait complètement retournés. Depuis cette découverte, le silence était tombé. Plus un son, pas même une respiration, ne se faisait entendre dans la grotte. Milo et Camus, yeux et bouches grand ouverts, fixaient l'intérieur du cercueil de glace avec horreur et incompréhension. Le caractère fantastique de leur découverte les laissait sans voix et avec cette furieuse envie de s'éveiller d'un rêve pourtant bien réel. C'est Milo qui, finalement, d'une toute petite voix, brisa le silence.

\- On... on dirait nous...

Dans le cercueil, les visages pris dans la glace de deux hommes leur apparaissaient comme les reflets d'un miroir légèrement déformant. De longs cheveux bleu-violet renvoyaient à ceux de Milo quand d'autres, plutôt bleu-vert, plus portés sur le vert, renvoyaient à ceux de Camus. Le cœur battant, le Verseau posa sa main sur le cercueil pour observer avec plus de minutie les corps enveloppés dans la glace. A la surface, les armures d'or continuaient de briller. Au moment exact où les doigts de Camus effleurèrent le cercueil, plusieurs événements étranges se déroulèrent. Dehors, les armures d'or se mirent à luire avec une puissance encore jamais perçue, faisant fondre une grande zone de neige dans laquelle elles reposaient. Milo fut alerté par le bruit et, rapidement, se détourna, la gorge serrée. Camus, au même moment, perçu un son rappelant celui de la glace qui se brise et, quelques secondes plus tard, sentit le cercueil s'effriter sous ses doigts pour finalement exploser en minuscules morceaux de glace, à peine plus dangereux que des gouttes d'eau. Milo se détourna à nouveau, constatant avec horreur et stupéfaction la disparition du cercueil de glace. Les deux Chevaliers d'Or reculèrent, rapidement, s'orientant vers la sortie, et continuèrent d'observer avec étonnement la glace fondre jusqu'à ne plus rien laisser derrière elle que les deux corps qu'elle avait tenu prisonniers.

\- Qu... qu'est-ce que tu as fait?! Questionna Milo.

Il n'y avait pas de reproche dans le ton de sa voix, simplement un étonnement sans limite. Camus, de son côté, avait l'air paniqué. Son masque de glace l'avait complètement abandonné et ses émotions, toutes ses émotions, étaient percevables.

\- Rien! Rien du tout, il...

Le Verseau perdait ses mots. Il perdait son calme. Il perdait même jusqu'à cette faculté qu'il avait de paraître toujours si mystérieux, si mesuré dans sa façon de parler. A la surface, les armures d'or rayonnèrent encore quelques secondes avant de ne s'éteindre. Mais ni le Verseau, ni le Scorpion n'y avaient fait attention. Debout, l'un à côté de l'autre, ils observaient avec stupeur les deux corps inanimés qui s'étalaient face à eux. Puis, soudain, Milo fut pris d'un sursaut, et Camus l'imita bien vite, alors que, dans la grotte, les flammes, faibles, de deux cosmos étrangers s'élevaient.


	3. Chapter 3

Une inspiration bruyante et précipitée résonna lorsqu'un corps, dans l'obscurité de la pièce, se redressa en sursaut. Le silence retomba alors, entrecoupé de respirations irrégulières, quasi-asthmatiques. Dehors, la neige tombait en de gros flocons et recouvrait le sol d'un manteau épais, presque infranchissable. Une tempête s'était levée depuis quelques heures, et les terrains déjà peu accueillants de Sibérie étaient maintenant devenus impraticables et dangereux. Mais à l'intérieur, dans ce qui semblait être un chalet en bois, l'atmosphère était douce et chaleureuse. Un feu brûlait dans l'âtre d'une cheminée, tout près de deux lits dans lesquels reposaient deux corps. L'un d'eux s'était déjà éveillé, et les yeux bleus qu'il possédait balayaient avec attention, incompréhension et méfiance la pièce. Lorsqu'elles se posèrent sur le deuxième corps, à quelques mètres à peine d'elles, les prunelles s'écarquillèrent et une lueur nouvelle, beaucoup plus douce, les anima. Le corps se leva, maladroitement. Lourd, il s'effondra au sol, mais l'âme qu'il possédait, pleine de volonté, le força à se mouvoir encore un peu et il pu atteindre le chevet de l'autre lit.

\- Dé... Dégel...

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et, dans son encadrement, Camus du Verseau et Milo du Scorpion apparurent, légèrement haletants. Au même moment, quelque chose se mit à luire dans la pièce, au niveau des deux lits. Lorsqu'il aperçu la forme rouge qui s'élevait dans les airs, Milo s'empressa de repousser Camus, sans grand ménagement, derrière lui et tendit le bras en direction du nouveau venu, l'ongle de son index s'allongeant en une forme pointue et écarlate.

\- Baisse ton bras immédiatement! Hurla le Scorpion, plus menaçant que jamais.

Camus derrière lui, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, porta une main à son cœur. Milo réitéra sa menace, son Aiguille Écarlate brillant comme jamais dans le clair obscur de la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'autre lueur disparut.

\- Qui es-tu? Et comment as-tu appris cette technique? Questionna Milo.

Un silence s'installa. Aucune réponse ne fut donné au Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion qui s'empressa de perdre patience. Milo n'était plus exactement le même à présent. Il n'était plus simplement intimidant, il faisait réellement peur. Il semblait animé d'un sentiment profond que Camus ne parvenait pourtant pas à nommer. Le visage du Scorpion arborait un air terrifiant, celui d'un chasseur. Plus que jamais, la puissance du huitième Chevalier d'Or se révélait. Camus avait entendu beaucoup de choses sur la façon dont Milo menait ses combats, mais, jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pu y croire. Pourtant, c'était vrai ; face à sa proie, Milo devenait tel le scorpion, un dangereux prédateur.

\- Tu vas répondre?! Pressa le Chevalier d'Or.

Et alors qu'il s'avançait dans la pièce, pour faire Athéna seule savait quoi, Camus sentit un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale et s'empressa d'intervenir. Ils n'étaient pas venus au secours de ces deux hommes pour les tuer dès leur réveil...

\- Milo! Ça suffit!

Le Scorpion s'immobilisa. Il hésita quelques longs instants et, finalement, tourna son regard vers Camus. Un regard plein d'animosité mais qui, peu à peu, devenait raisonnable. L'Aiguille Écarlate disparut et Milo laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps en esquissant un sourire légèrement méprisant. Le Verseau n'y prêta aucune attention et s'approcha des deux lits. Il s'arrêta à une distance pondérée et observa les yeux bleus qui le fixaient avec méfiance. Ce n'était pas les mêmes que ceux de Milo, mais la ressemblance était tout de même saisissante. Et le visage qui lui faisait face... on aurait pu croire que le Scorpion avait un frère.

\- Ça ne vous empêche pas de répondre à la question ; qui êtes-vous? Demanda Camus.

Le ton qu'il avait employé était bien plus poli, bien plus doux que celui de Milo. Derrière lui, le Scorpion leva les yeux au ciel en secouant légèrement la tête, ses belles boucles bleues/violettes s'agitant au rythme de ses mouvements. Soudain, un rire se fit entendre. Un rire un peu fou, du genre à vous glacer le sang. Mais Camus et Milo restèrent de marbre. Il leur en fallait plus pour être intimidés.

\- Attendez que je retrouve mes forces et je vous montrerais qui je suis! Leur répondit-on.

Milo serra les dents et accourut aux côtés de Camus, prêt à frapper de nouveau, quitte à utiliser sa plus terrible attaque. Mais le Verseau l'empêcha d'un geste de la main d'approcher davantage de leur invité. Son cosmos, froid, pour ne pas dire glacial, eut raison de la volonté du huitième gardien qui s'immobilisa là où il était, grommelant pour lui-même.

\- Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis, lança Camus.

Les yeux bleus s'illuminèrent d'une nouvelle lueur ; celle de la compréhension. L'Aiguille Écarlate, ce froid intense, ces prestances...

\- Non, en effet. Vous êtes des Chevaliers d'Athéna, n'est-ce pas?

Scorpion et Verseau se jetèrent un coup d'œil inquisiteur avant de ne hocher la tête, simultanément. Leur interlocuteur parut soudain s'adoucir, il tenta de se redresser, en vain, et grimaça légèrement.

\- Comment va-t-elle? Comment va Sasha?!

Le ton de sa voix était paniqué. Ses yeux pressaient les deux jeunes hommes de répondre. Milo eut un léger mouvement de recul, surpris. Il écarquilla les yeux et sourcilla. Jamais, dans toute sa vie, il n'avait entendu ce prénom. Qui diable était cette Sasha? Et quel était le rapport avec Athéna? Camus avait l'air presque aussi surpris que lui, seulement il tenta de rester aussi neutre que possible. Il entrouvrit la bouche pour demander plus d'explications mais un toussotement proche se fit entendre au même moment. Son interlocuteur s'empressa de se redresser et s'approcha du second corps qui, doucement, s'éveillait à son tour. La main qui avait précédemment menacer les Chevalier d'Or d'une Aiguille Écarlate en tout point semblable à celle de Milo s'empressa de s'emparer de celle, encore engourdie, du corps allongé à ses côtés.

\- Dégel ! Souffla l'homme.

Camus exécuta un mouvement de recul, les yeux écarquillés, le cœur battant. Milo l'observa sans trop savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il s'empressa de lui faire signe et, d'un simple geste de la main, l'invita à lui expliquer ce qui l'animait ainsi. Camus recula encore davantage et Milo le suivit presque aussitôt.

\- Ce nom... Mon maître m'en a déjà parlé. Dégel était l'un des Chevaliers d'Or qui protégeaient le Sanctuaire lors de la dernière Guerre Sainte! Chuchota-t-il.

Milo fut frappé de surprise. Il s'empressa de détourner la tête vers les deux inconnus. Une voix différente se fit alors entendre. Faible, douce.

\- K... Kardia...

Le dénommé Kardia esquissa un sourire, resserrant sa main dans celle de son compagnon. Il s'empressa de s'approcher de lui et posa son front contre le sien, fermant les yeux. L'expression de son visage n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait été précédemment ; il était à présent animé d'une tendresse incroyable, d'une joie intense et d'une émotion toute particulière qui semblait lui arracher quelques larmes. Camus se mit à rougir sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. L'impression d'interférer dans quelque chose de très personnel le mit mal à l'aise. Cependant, une réalité plus étonnante, plus consternante, venait de heurter son esprit et le Verseau ne pu prendre l'initiative de s'en aller tout de suite. Sa main fit signe à Milo. S'il n'avait pas autant craint les contacts physiques, il aurait resserré le bras du Scorpion et l'aurait entraîné vers lui pour lui faire part de ses révélations. Quand les yeux bleus de Milo, semblables à un océan, se posèrent sur lui, pleins d'étonnement, Camus s'expliqua, tentant de chuchoter et d'oublier la frénésie qui s'était emparé de lui.

\- Milo, ce sont des Chevaliers d'Or! Dégel du Verseau et Kardia du Scorpion! Mais... ils devraient être morts depuis longtemps...

.

.

.

Verseaux et Scorpions se faisaient face, assis en duos, sur chacun des lits qui avaient été placés près de la cheminée par Camus, de longues heures auparavant. Dehors, il faisait nuit. La tempête ne s'était pas calmée, la neige tombait encore en gros flocons, s'accrochant partout où elle le pouvait. Sur le perron, elle s'était entassée au niveau de la porte d'entrée et menaçait de s'étaler sur le sol du chalet si ladite porte était ouverte. Mais dans la chambre dans laquelle étaient rassemblés les Chevaliers, il n'était pas question de neige ou de froid. Le feu, dans la cheminée, crépitait derrière Dégel et Kardia, réchauffant agréablement leurs corps encore engourdis par leur trop longue exposition à la glace. On entendait, dans tout le chalet, que les craquements du bois sous l'effet de la chaleur. Du reste, un silence de mort s'était installé. Milo et Kardia s'observaient avec le même regard impertinent et méfiant, ce qui accentuait la ressemblance entre eux. Camus et Dégel s'observaient sans transparaître leurs émotions, en bons Chevaliers des glaces qu'ils étaient. Il y avait tellement de choses à dire, tellement de questions à poser, et pourtant les quatre Chevaliers restaient muets, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Cela durait depuis de longues minutes déjà et personne ne semblait vouloir briser le silence. Peut-être était-ce une question de courage après tout ; personne _n'osait_ vraiment briser le silence. Pour dire quoi, d'ailleurs?! Kardia et Dégel, face à leurs hôtes, étaient installés très proches l'un de l'autre. La main droite de l'ancien Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion avait même disparu du champ de vision pour se glisser habilement dans le dos de son compagnon. Dégel l'avait laissé faire. Il avait appris depuis bien longtemps qu'il était inutile d'interdire quelque chose à Kardia car celui-ci obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Et puis, c'était un geste encore très inoffensif et très discret. D'ailleurs, Camus et Milo ne l'avaient probablement pas remarqué. C'était en effet le cas. Scorpion et Verseau de la nouvelle génération, assis à une distance plus que raisonnable l'un de l'autre, étaient bien trop obnubilés par les visages de ceux qui les observait pour s'intéresser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Dégel ressemblait moins à Camus que Kardia à Milo mais la similitude entre eux était tout de même frappante, ce qui déstabilisait grandement le jeune français, apparemment plus que tous les autres. Et le voir si près de Kardia, ce sosie presque parfait de Milo, c'était vraiment... perturbant. Mais, bien sûr, la situation en elle-même était bien plus troublante. Camus avait des tas de questions qu'il n'osait formuler, ne sachant pas vraiment par où commencer non plus. Il s'écoula encore quelques minutes avant que le onzième gardien du Sanctuaire ne se décide à ouvrir la bouche. Il hésita un certain moment dans le choix de ses mots et puis, finalement, il se lança.

\- Je... je suppose qu'une discussion s'impose...

Il y eu un moment de silence. Camus reprit la parole.

\- Nous vous avons trouvé non loin d'ici..., il jeta un coup d'oeil à Milo qui continuait de scruter Kardia, … enfermés dans un cercueil de glace.

L'ancien Scorpion cessa soudain d'observer Milo et écarquilla les yeux, les posant sur un Camus légèrement mal à l'aise. Dégel ne réagit pas, en apparence, pourtant une lueur indéfinissable anima son regard. Kardia fronça les sourcils, doucement, sous le coup de l'incompréhension.

\- Un... un cercueil de glace?

Camus hocha la tête, simplement, et le silence retomba. Kardia jeta un coup d'oeil à Dégel et le Chevalier des Glaces finit par soupirer, évitant tout contact visuel avec son camarade.

\- Kardia... c'est une longue histoire...

Le Scorpion entrouvrit la bouche, sourcils froncés, visage fermé. Longue histoire ou pas, il désirait obtenir une explication. Avant même qu'il ne songe à parler, Dégel lui fit un bref signe de la main qui l'invitait à patienter.

\- Avant cela, j'aimerais savoir qui vous êtes.

C'était la voix de Dégel. Une voix douce mais drastique, destinée à Camus et Milo.

\- Ça tombe bien, nous aussi! Lança Milo d'un ton insolent.

Il observait, les bras croisés, le regard arrogant. Son comportement déplu quelque peu à Camus, mais il ne pouvait en vouloir au Scorpion d'être méfiant, après tout. Kardia, quant à lui, lança un regard noir au jeune grec qui le lui rendit presque aussitôt. Dégel se contenta de rester muet et immobile, puis il reprit la parole.

\- Je me nomme Dégel, Chevalier d'Or du Verseau. Lui, c'est Kardia, Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion, il désigna son camarade d'un geste de la main.

Milo esquissa un sourire. Puis, soudain, il se mit à rire. D'un rire étrange, un peu fou, très nerveux. Il garda ses bras croisés, ses yeux allèrent et vinrent sur les visages interloqués de Dégel et de Kardia. Finalement, le Scorpion soupira doucement et désigna un Camus perplexe d'un geste du menton.

\- C'est lui le Chevalier d'Or du Verseau.

Il orienta son regard vers Kardia, volontairement. Son homonyme le fixait avec un intérêt certain, une lueur menaçante brillant au fond de ses yeux. Milo esquissa un sourire arrogant, victorieux.

\- Et c'est moi le Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion, dit-il en appuyant ses paroles.

Le visage de Kardia se déforma en une grimace de colère. Il ramena ses deux mains sur ses genoux, se penchant légèrement en avant pour scruter Milo avec plus d'attention. Le Scorpion ne broncha pas. Le regard de Kardia était pourtant aussi noir que les cheveux d'Hadès.

\- Est-ce que tu nous traiterais de menteurs, gamin?!

Milo sourit. Il y avait dans ce sourire méprisable quelque chose que Camus ne pouvait identifier mais qui, étrangement, le bouleversait.

\- Je dis juste que, moi, j'ai une armure d'or pour attester de mon identité, répondit Milo effrontément.

Kardia se redressa presque aussitôt, le bras tendu comme pour attraper le jeune grec. Milo l'imita, fermant ses mains pour en former deux poings tremblants. Camus et Dégel se redressèrent d'un seul mouvement, à la seconde près, avant même que les Scorpions ne se décident à frapper. La main de l'ancien Verseau n'avait pas encore atteint le bras de Kardia que, déjà, celui-ci était couvert dans son entièreté d'une légère couche de glace, complètement paralysé. Milo, face à son homonyme, était pris au piège de l'anneau de glace créé par Camus. Les prunelles bleues s'observèrent avec curiosité avant qu'un sentiment d'embarras ne les assaillent. Kardia se rassit, doucement. Camus jeta un regard froid à l'actuel Scorpion avant de n'exécuter un geste vif de la main qui, à lui seul, permit à l'anneau de glace de se briser et de libérer sa victime. Milo se rassit, penaud, calmé. Dégel, encore debout, porta sa main à sa tête et tituba légèrement. Il se rassit sous le regard inquiet de Kardia et sentit presque aussitôt la main de son camarade se poser sur sa cuisse, machinalement, en oubliant la retenue dont ils auraient dû faire preuve.

\- Dégel, ça va?!

L'intéressé hocha la tête, doucement. Son corps était resté trop longtemps dans la glace, il ne pouvait plus se mouvoir comme il le désirait, pas tant qu'il ne se serait pas un peu reposé en tout cas. Quant à son cosmos... il lui en avait trop demandé. Il avait bien sentit, quelques secondes plus tôt, que la glace qu'il avait crée n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait toujours eu l'habitude de manipuler. Certes, elle avait bloqué le bras de Kardia, mais cela parce que le Scorpion n'avait pas bougé. Un simple geste forcé de la part de son ami et la glace se serait brisée, volant en éclats. Il avait utilisé son cosmos, bien des années auparavant, en le poussant à son paroxysme alors qu'il était à peine plus que la flamme vacillante d'une bougie fondue. Bien sûr, cela laissait des marques. Dégel ne regrettait pas son geste pourtant. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage inquiet de son compagnon. Les prunelles bleues de celui-ci luisaient comme jamais encore auparavant, pleines d'émotions distinctes, parfois contradictoires. La journée avait été dure, beaucoup de choses avait dû être assimilées. Pourtant, Kardia ne savait encore rien et beaucoup des vérités qui allaient être énoncées le bouleverserait probablement. Dégel reprit son sérieux, son cœur battant plus vite et plus fort. Son cosmos déclinait, il l'avait sentit. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul. Camus et Milo l'observaient avec inquiétude, Kardia, lui, oscillait entre effroi et incompréhension.

\- Dégel! Ça... ça va?

L'ancien Scorpion était paniqué. Ses yeux brillaient d'une terreur indéfinissable et sa main gauche, tremblante, s'accrocha avec force à celle de Dégel.

\- Kardia, je vais bien. J'ai juste...

Dégel prit un air grave. La décision lui revenait ; dire la vérité ou mentir. L'ancien Verseau hésita longuement sous les regards inquiets et inquisiteurs de ceux qui l'entouraient. Puis, finalement, il se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui de Kardia.

\- Kardia... ça ne t'étonne pas de te savoir encore en vie?

La question était brutale, et elle choqua légèrement Camus et Milo. Kardia, lui, ne parut pas étonné qu'on la lui pose. L'expression sur son visage devint soudain triste, si triste, alors qu'il se rappelait les derniers instants de sa vie passée. Il se souvenait de son combat avec Rhadamanthe, un adversaire redoutable. Il se souvenait d'avoir ordonné à Dégel de continuer sans lui. Il se souvenait que son ami, pour la première fois de sa vie, avait bien voulu l'écouter et s'en était allé, échappant au Wyvern. Plus que tout, il se souvenait l'avoir regardé s'éloigner tout en sachant qu'il le voyait pour la dernière fois. Il se souvenait aussi de ses battements de cœur, de plus en plus irréguliers, et d'un plongeon dans le sommeil, d'une prise de conscience ; il allait mourir. Kardia se souvenait d'avoir senti la Mort s'approcher. Et puis, plus rien. Ces quelques souvenirs renforcèrent l'importance des questions qu'ils se posaient depuis son réveil ; par quel miracle était-il en vie? Comment avait-il réchapper à la mort? Kardia n'était pas idiot, il avait compris ce qui s'était passé au moment où Camus avait énoncé la présence d'un cercueil de glace. Oh, bien sûr, il ne détenait pas tous les détails, mais il avait compris le principal. Dégel saurait lui expliquer ce qui lui avait échappé. Dégel, seul, détenait les réponses aux questions. Dégel seul détenait la vérité. Sans laisser le temps à son camarade de répondre, les traits de son visage en disant assez long, le Verseau reprit bien vite son discours, principalement pour Kardia, mais tous ses autres interlocuteurs s'accrochèrent à ses lèvres.

\- Après t'avoir laissé avec Rhadamanthe, j'ai senti ta cosmo-énergie faiblir. Je voulais me retourner, mais... Pandore était déjà loin devant moi et menaçait de...

Kardia hocha la tête, vivement, sans laisser le temps à Dégel de s'excuser. Il n'avait pas à le faire, c'était ce qu'il avait voulu ; qu'il continue le combat, qu'il arrête Pandore, sans se soucier de lui. Dégel soupira.

\- J'ai fini par pouvoir me retourner.

Kardia fronça légèrement les sourcils. Dégel éclipsait un événement important, il lui cachait une vérité. « J'ai fini par pouvoir me retourner », oui, mais après quelles tourmentes? Kardia serra les dents. Dégel était déjà tellement épuisé, psychologiquement et physiquement, lorsqu'il l'avait quitté... Et maintenant, alors qu'il refusait de parler de ce qui lui était arrivé... Mais Dégel était là. Et lui aussi. Force était de constater que le combat ultime n'avait pas eu lieu, pour aucun d'eux. Dégel baissa les yeux, esquissant un rictus triste. Il ne dit rien, mais ce simple sourire figé en apprit bien plus à Kardia que ne l'aurait fait n'importe quels mots. Dégel avait frôlé la mort, c'était évident. Les mains du Scorpion se serrèrent en deux poings distincts et tremblants alors qu'une boule se formait dans le fond de sa gorge. Dégel le remarqua aussitôt et, doucement, il posa sa main sur celle de son ami, comme pour le réconforter. Il continua son récit, sans jamais évoquer l'état de mort imminente dans lequel il s'était trouvé.

\- Je... je voulais...

Les mots refusèrent de sortir de la bouche de Dégel. Le Verseau semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à s'exprimer, fuyant le regard de son camarade et de ses hôtes, agitant ses doigts fins avec nervosité.

\- Je... devais réparer mon erreur.

Kardia écarquilla les yeux, véritablement surpris. Il observa Dégel baisser le regard sur ses mains et resta muet un long moment, espérant que le Verseau finirait par s'expliquer de lui-même. Mais, pour Dégel, les choses étaient difficiles à raconter... Bien trop difficiles. Il ne s'agissait pas simplement d'exposer des événements passés – événements que, par ailleurs, il aurait souhaité oublié – mais il devait aussi avouer son erreur, mettre en avant sa responsabilité, et, bien sûr, son échec. Pire que tout, il lui fallait maintenant exprimer ses sentiments, quels qu'ils soient ; honte, culpabilité... et d'autres encore. Dégel serra les dents et les poings dans une posture que Kardia ne lui avait encore jamais vu, et inspira lentement.

\- C'était... ma faute.

Il s'expliqua presque aussitôt, évitant comme la peste le regard de Kardia. Ce regard si bleu, éclatant d'une nouvelle vie et pourtant déjà si accablé par le temps et la violence qu'il avait vu défilé.

\- C'était ma mission. La mienne. Mais je t'ai incité à m'accompagner... je t'ai mené à ta...

Les yeux de Dégel s'emplirent de larmes glacées et impromptues et le Verseau, d'un geste rapide, se redressa pour traverser la pièce et se cacher dans l'ombre d'un de ses coins, sans terminer sa phrase. Milo et Camus se contentèrent de l'observer quand Kardia, lui, se redressa comme pour accompagner son mouvement, comme pour le retenir. Mais l'ancien Scorpion resta immobile, les bras ballants, la gorge serrée. Il connaissait suffisamment Dégel pour savoir comment réagir à chacun de ses comportements. Et même si les mots du Verseau le mettait hors de lui, même s'il rêvait de secouer son compagnon de toute ses forces, même s'il rêvait d'objecter avec puissance, Kardia resta silencieux. Tremblant, bouillonnant, mais silencieux. Et son silence, Dégel le savait mieux que quiconque, était une invitation à la conversation. Il y avait encore tant de choses à dire, tant de secrets à dévoiler... Alors le Verseau continua, trouvant le courage de ravaler ses larmes.

\- Ton cosmos faiblissait et... Il fallait que je tente de te sauver, je ne pouvais pas te laisser...

De nouveau, les mots se perdirent dans la gorge de Dégel qui refusa de terminer sa phrase. Le Verseau s'adossa près de la fenêtre, sa silhouette se dessinant dans un clair obscur pâle.

\- Alors j'ai rampé jusqu'à toi. Et avant que la flamme de mon cosmos ne s'éteigne complètement, j'ai crée un cercueil de glace pour te maintenir en vie.

A ces dires, Camus sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait compris depuis bien longtemps ce qui se jouait entre Kardia et Dégel mais son statut de Chevalier des glaces l'empêchait de voir au-delà de l'apparence. Maintenant, il voyait clair. Il voyait même ce que Dégel s'évertuait à cacher. Le Chevalier d'Or n'avait pas simplement poussé son cosmos à son paroxysme pour sauver son compagnon, il avait... La gorge de Camus se serra si violemment qu'il sentit une souffrance incroyable dans tout son être. Kardia exécuta un pas, puis deux, et atteint rapidement Dégel.

\- Dégel...

Le Verseau l'observa de ses yeux éteints. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parle. Surtout pas. Il ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire, il ne voulait pas qu'il réagisse à ce qu'il venait de lui avouer...

\- Espèce d'imbécile! Et ça se targue d'être le plus érudit du Sanctuaire?!

Dégel écarquilla les yeux, véritablement choqué. Kardia esquissa un sourire amusé et triomphal. Après toutes ces années enfermé dans la glace, il parvenait encore à l'étonner?! Dégel n'était décidément pas au bout de ses surprises. Kardia s'empara rapidement de la main de son compagnon et reprit son sérieux, caressant la peau claire avec douceur, mécaniquement, comme s'il exécutait un geste familier. Geste qui mit le Verseau mal à l'aise mais qu'il ne pu s'évertuer à briser.

\- J'ai décidé seul de t'accompagner, et j'ai décidé seul d'affronter Radhamanthe! Tu me crois franchement aussi influençable? Si je suis venu, c'est parce que je voulais venir! Et, Dégel, peu m'importaient les risques.

Le Scorpion esquissa un sourire sincère, un de ceux pour lesquels Dégel avait craqué des années auparavant.

\- Je n'oublierais pas que tu as risqué ta vie pour sauver la mienne.

Kardia avait bien des choses à ajouter mais il se retint. Il savait que Dégel ne tolérerait pas certains mots, certaines expressions, devant deux parfaits inconnus. Il était prêt à parier que le Verseau ne tolérerait même pas certains gestes, oh ça, non! Pas ceux auxquels il songeait en tout cas. Dégel aurait pu tolérer une poignée de main virile, n'importe quel geste qui le tiendrait éloigné de lui... Mais Kardia, lui, voulait autre chose. Quoi que Dégel en pense, quoi qu'il en dise... Un rapide coup d'oeil en direction de Kardia et Dégel sourcillait déjà, secouant rapidement et discrètement sa tête comme pour le dissuader de faire quelque chose d'idiot. Il savait exactement à quoi Kardia pensait. Il savait exactement ce que le Scorpion s'apprêtait à faire. Face au visage tendu de son camarade, Kardia esquissa un sourire amusé, il retint même un léger rire. Dégel se sentit rougir alors que les regards de Camus et de Milo n'avaient de cesse de les fixer, ahuris. Puis, soudain, il écarquilla les yeux ; son compagnon s'approchait encore, et encore, jusqu'à coller son corps contre le sien et lui offrir une étreinte chaleureuse et très intime. Une simple étreinte. Une étreinte qui disait tout, mais c'était tout de même moins gênant que le baiser auquel Dégel s'était attendu. Camus détourna presque aussitôt le regard, le visage aussi écarlate que la fameuse attaque de son camarade Milo, comprenant tout de suite par quel genre de sentiments était menée cette étreinte. L'actuel Scorpion, lui, plus étonné que réellement gêné, sourcillait avec force tout en continuant d'observer la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Dégel s'empressa de repousser son camarade, pourpre et tremblant, et le Scorpion lui offrit un nouveau sourire. Avant que celui-ci ne décide de faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré et d'encore plus gênant, Dégel s'écarta rapidement, fuyant le Scorpion comme la peste, et tenta de calmer son embarras dans un coin de la pièce. Kardia continua de sourire, triomphant, puis, il retourna s'asseoir, exécutant de grands gestes, s'étirant sans retenue, comme à présent animé d'une humeur radieuse.

\- Mais quand même, si t'avais pu éviter de m'enfermer dans un tes foutus cercueil... C'est glauque! J'aurais pu y passer l'éternité!

Il rit. Milo esquissa un sourire en observant son homonyme, amusé, mais lorsque celui-ci lui jeta un coup d'oeil, l'actuel Scorpion reprit son sérieux et fronça doucement les sourcils. Camus, toujours mal à l'aise à cause de l'étreinte que les deux chevaliers avaient échangé, observait ses mains, tentant de faire oublier sa présence. Dégel considéra Kardia avec étonnement avant de n'esquisser à son tour un léger, très léger, sourire.

\- Je ne me doutais pas qu'il tiendrait si longtemps...

Le Verseau jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre et observa tomber la neige. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer le froid, dans cette pièce chaleureuse, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il était de la même nature que celui qu'il avait pu créer pour former le cercueil à qui il devait la vie. Il n'avait pas eu pour résolution de se sauver la mise en même temps que Kardia, pourtant la glace l'avait enveloppé, lui aussi, et l'avait maintenue en vie jusqu'à... Dégel se détourna vers Camus et Milo. Son visage, dans le clair obscur, n'était que partiellement visible et pourtant les deux Chevaliers d'Or lui observèrent un air étonné.

\- Mais au fait, comment l'avez vous brisé?

Kardia imita son camarade, observant Camus et Milo avec curiosité. Les deux Chevaliers d'Or s'examinèrent longuement, ne sachant trop quelle réponse amener à cette question. La vérité était la suivante ; ils n'avaient aucune idée de la manière dont le cercueil s'était brisé. C'était au moment où Camus l'avait effleuré que la glace avait implosé, mais il n'avait rien fait pour que cela arrive. Milo se souvenait également de l'étrange comportement des armures d'or avant que le cercueil ne s'éffondre... Ce détail amena une question autre que celle de Dégel dans son esprit ; comment l'avaient-ils trouvé, ce fameux cercueil? C'était, là encore, une longue histoire, et étrange qui plus est, comme un conte fantastique. Comme si Camus avait capté les pensées de Milo, il soupira longuement, attirant sur lui l'attention de tous.

\- C'est également une très longue histoire... Tout à commencé il y a quelques jours...


	4. Chapter 4

Le jour s'était levé en Sibérie et les rayons timides d'un soleil pâle et froid tentaient de percer à travers les fenêtres de l'isba, en vain. La neige tombait encore en gros flocons dehors et formait un manteau épais et glacé dont la vision fit frissonner Milo du Scorpion qui, près de la fenêtre, s'étirait avec retenue. La nuit avait été longue pour le jeune grec mais bien que celui-ci se sente exténué, il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à trouver le sommeil avant un long, très long moment. Ses yeux bleus maintenant rivés vers Dégel et Kardia, le huitième gardien du Sanctuaire grimaçait légèrement, ses paupières lourdes, son crâne souffrant d'un léger mal. Son camarade Camus, assis à la place qu'il s'était attribué, scrutait le néant, l'esprit apparemment concentré sur des questionnements intérieurs. Camus venait tout juste de se rasseoir. Il avait été cuisiner quelque chose de chaud et de copieux pour chacun de ses camarades et était revenu de la cuisine avec trois bols d'une soupe fumante, oubliant apparemment de se servir lui-même. S'il avait légèrement tremblé en offrant les bols, Camus avait à présent retrouvé son sang-froid et demeurait muet et immobile. Dégel et Kardia, eux, mangeaient tranquillement, chacun enfermé dans ses propres pensées. La pièce était calme, très calme, même les crépitements du feu dans la cheminée avaient cessé alors que les braises s'éteignaient peu à peu. C'était peut-être la conséquence d'une trop longue discussion ; tout le monde tentait de réfléchir sur ce qui s'était dit. Cela faisait des heures que les faits avaient été énoncé, les questions soulevées, les théories avancées... Et toujours pas de réponse. Aucune de vraiment concrète en tout cas. Après que Camus eut expliqué à Dégel et Kardia ce qui était arrivé, tous avaient fini par chercher à comprendre le mystère des armures d'or, en vain. L'actuel Verseau s'était aventuré à supposer que si les armures s'étaient soudainement éveillées, c'était parce que les cosmos de Dégel et de Kardia, eux aussi, avaient fini par reprendre leur souffle. Personne n'avait eu une meilleure théorie à avancer et bien que celle de Camus ne soit pas fondée, elle était certainement la plus logique et la plus intelligente. Après tout, pourquoi pas?! Dégel avait supposé, à son tour, qu'il avait fallu du temps à leurs cosmos pour se régénérer et que, ceci fait, leurs anciennes armures, en ressentant leurs présences, s'étaient mises à résonner, comme pour entrer en cohésion avec eux. Du point de vue des quatre Chevaliers, aucune de ses théories n'étaient idiotes, mais la fatigue avait commencé à se faire ressentir et on avait vite perdu le fil de la conversation. Les esprits éreintés n'avaient bientôt plus été en mesure d'essayer de comprendre l'incompréhensible et on avait vite laissé tomber les questions les plus gênantes ; celles qui n'avaient pas de réponses, ou semblaient en tout cas ne pas en avoir. Le mystère des armures d'or était donc encore partiellement entier lorsque Verseaux et Scorpions avaient décidé de mettre un terme à leur session de recherche du savoir et que Camus s'était proposé de préparer de quoi manger. A présent, ils en étaient là. Tous muets, et pensifs. Les choses semblaient plus difficiles à assimiler que chacun ne l'aurait pensé, et la fatigue n'aidait pas. Camus n'avait de cesse de rechercher des réponses logiques sans y parvenir, Dégel, lui, se questionnait encore sur son cercueil de glace quand Kardia tentait de prendre en compte le fait qu'il avait survécu à la mort. Mais de tous, c'était Milo qui s'interrogeait le plus, passant par tout un tas de questionnements divers ; pourquoi? Comment? Quelles conséquences? Que devait-il penser? Que pensaient les autres? Était il en train de rêver ou tout cela était il bien la vérité? Qu'allait-il faire maintenant? Qu'allaient ils faire?

\- Écoutez...

C'était la voix de Dégel, et elle fit sursauter tout le monde malgré son ton las. L'ancien Verseau posa son bol vide sur ses genoux et soupira doucement.

\- On devrait tous se reposer à présent, la nuit a été longue.

Camus hocha la tête. Milo resta muet. Kardia, lui, s'empressa de soupirer à son tour, passant une main tremblante dans ses longs cheveux.

\- C'est certain. Et je me sens épuisé... Comme si mon corps était vidé de toute énergie.

Dégel acquiesça sans peine. Il ne s'était déjà pas sentit au mieux de sa forme depuis son réveil mais c'était pire à présent que le sommeil l'écrasait. Camus observa son homonyme un court instant et s'empressa de se lever, encore très vif, jetant un coup d'oeil à Milo dont le silence l'inquiétait. Au-delà d'une quelconque fatigue qu'il devait éprouver, le Scorpion n'avait pas l'air bien. Camus pouvait d'ailleurs ressentir les quelques émotions négatives qui tenaillaient son camarade.

\- Dormez autant que possible, votre séjour dans la glace a dû affecter vos corps plus que vous ne le pensez, lança Camus à l'intention de Dégel et Kardia qui, silencieux, l'observaient récupérer leurs bols vides.

Celui de Milo, posé à même le sol, était encore à moitié plein. Camus le ramassa quand même, l'empilant sur les autres en prenant bien soin de ne rien en renverser.

\- Et vous? Demanda Kardia en observant un à un les deux lits installés dans la chambre.

Camus haussa les épaules. Milo semblait être retourné dans ses pensées et scrutait la neige tomber, dehors, par la fenêtre.

\- Il reste une chambre vide et un canapé confortable. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous.

Le Verseau ne laissa pas le temps à ses camarades de répondre et se dirigea vers la sortie, entraînant Milo avec lui après s'être attiré son attention par quelques gestes répétés. Il était encore tôt, et paradoxalement très tard, lorsque les deux Chevaliers laissèrent Dégel et Kardia se reposer. Après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui, Milo s'installa sur le canapé du salon, les yeux grands ouverts, cernés, et soupira, s'attirant le regard interrogateur de son camarade Camus. Il y avait eu beaucoup de choses à assimiler cette nuit, il avait fallu pousser aussi loin que possible l'imagination tout en restant logique... Camus ne doutait pas que Milo ressentait, comme lui, une étrange et insondable fatigue que le sommeil ne pourrait pourtant pas effacer. Ce qu'ils leur fallait, à présent, c'était simplement penser à autre chose. Ça n'allait pas être évident, bien sûr, d'autant plus qu'il restait tant de questions sans réponses, mais Camus était bien décidé à reprendre le cours de la réalité, ne serait-ce que quelques heures, pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie.

\- Milo...

Le Scorpion sursauta, relevant son regard bleu vers son frère d'arme et sourcillant presque aussitôt. Camus avait l'air épuisé. Sans doute aussi épuisé que lui.

\- Je vais faire du thé, tu en veux?

Le huitième gardien mit un temps fou avant de n'esquisser un sourire amusé, et factice. Du thé... Ce n'était pas vraiment ce dont il avait besoin pour le moment. Ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était quelque chose capable de faire passer toutes les étranges conversations qu'ils avaient eu pour des raisonnements logiques.

\- Une vodka passerait mieux... Lança Milo, cynique.

Camus, apparemment hermétique à cet humour, hésita un long moment avant de ne soupirer. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, y déposa les bols et revint dans le salon avec deux petits verres et une bouteille de vodka. Milo écarquilla les yeux en observant son camarade servir les deux verres et s'emparer de l'un d'eux avec empressement. Il n'avait pas pensé que Camus le prendrait au sérieux. Et pourtant. Le Verseau approcha le verre de sa bouche et en bu le contenu d'une traite, grimaçant légèrement sous le regard ahuri de son camarade alors que l'alcool lui brûlait la gorge. Milo s'empressa de l'imiter sans rien dire. Le onzième gardien s'assit mollement sur le canapé, déposant le verre vide sur la table devant lui, et soupira longuement. Milo se resservit et en profita aussi pour resservir Camus qui, l'observant, ne dit rien, puis, le Scorpion leva son verre devant ses yeux, le visage encore très sérieux. Camus s'empara du sien et l'imita, par pure politesse, sans vraiment saisir la portée symbolique du geste.

 _\- Yiamas_ , lâcha Milo.

Camus se sentit rougir légèrement sans trop savoir pourquoi. Était-ce l'accent grec de Milo?! Peut-être était-ce simplement la fatigue? Ou la vodka? Ce second verre serait, de toute façon, le dernier du Verseau.

 _\- A la tienne_ , souffla Camus dans un français parfait.

Alors qu'il allait boire, Milo se retint et jeta un coup d'oeil hébété à son camarade.

\- Ça... ça ne ressemble pas à du russe.

Camus sourit pour lui-même, d'une manière à peine perceptible. Il fit habilement rouler le petit verre entre ses doigts fins et détourna finalement les yeux vers son camarade.

\- Je ne suis pas russe Milo. Je suis français en fait...

Le Scorpion parut plus surpris que jamais, serrant son verre dans sa main immobile, écarquillant les yeux. Pourquoi diable n'était-il pas au courant de cela? Il avait toujours cru que Camus était russe... Il parlait russe, venait de Sibérie... Mais jamais encore il ne l'avait entendu prononcé un seul mot de français, et jamais encore il ne l'avait entendu parler de la France! Cela dit... il n'avait pas jamais vraiment fait attention à Camus. Et le Verseau était décidément bien secret. Le visage de Milo se détendit soudain et il se mit à rire doucement, s'attirant le regard de glace de son camarade.

\- Français. J'aurais jamais deviné...

Le onzième gardien ne dit rien. Il avala son second verre de vodka, grimaçant de nouveau. Deux, c'était sans doute sa limite. Il retrouva vite son sérieux, reposant le verre, et alors que Milo penchait la tête en arrière, un sourire sur les lèvres, Camus se redressa.

\- Prend la chambre Milo, je serais sans doute réveillé avant toi.

Le Scorpion ne parlementa pas. A quoi bon? Ils passeraient de longues minutes à s'échanger des politesses inutiles... Il se releva, lentement. Aucun mot ne fut échangé et Milo contourna son camarade, mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa destination, il s'arrêta et esquissa un timide sourire.

\- Alors, comme on dit chez toi : _bonne nuit_.

Camus écarquilla les yeux et observa son camarade s'éloigner. Quand Milo disparut de son champ de vision, le Verseau se sentit rougir. Il s'empressa de secouer la tête et fusilla la bouteille de vodka du regard, lui attribuant la responsabilité de l'étrange sensation qu'il venait de ressentir.

.

.

Rien n'avait préparé Kardia du Scorpion à un tel bouleversement de sa vie quotidienne. Les années avaient filé, si vite, et le monde semblait avoir tellement changé. L'ancien Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion s'était levé avant tout le monde, et l'après-midi était presque déjà passée. S'il avait tenu a reposer son corps, Kardia considérait que son esprit, lui, avait suffisamment dormi. Alors, plus éveillé que jamais, son cerveau bouillonnait. Kardia observait chaque objet inconnu avec envoûtement, se questionnant sur son utilité, les conditions de sa création, de sa fabrication. Depuis quelques minutes, il s'était enfermé dans la cuisine et son attention était portée sur le réfrigérateur. Il observait l'étrange porte qu'il n'osait ouvrir et se demandait ce qu'elle renfermait. Il y avait déjà tellement d'objets qu'il avait observé sans les comprendre, et pourtant son esprit se sentait toujours en quête de savoir. Il aurait voulu réveiller Dégel, le mener à ses découvertes et les partager avec lui. Mais Dégel dormait. Et Dégel devait continuer de dormir selon Kardia. Il avait paru très fatigué dès le moment où il avait ouvert les yeux, la veille, et le Scorpion avait bien pris conscience que son camarade avait, plus que lui, besoin de beaucoup de repos avant de ne se remettre de leur... hibernation. Kardia soupira, s'appuyant contre la table. Il songeait à présent à Dégel, à ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, pour lui sauver la vie, et plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Jamais encore le Verseau ne lui avait offert plus belle preuve de son amour, mais Kardia craignait que tout cela n'est eu raison de l'énergie de son camarade. Oh, bien sûr, il s'en remettrait! Dégel n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre et Kardia ne doutait pas que d'ici quelques jours il retrouverait toute sa mobilité, sa prestance... Pour l'heure, le Verseau avait besoin de repos. Il n'était pas chose aisée d'élever son cosmos, il s'agissait d'un exercice compliqué et fatiguant, et ajoutez à cela quelques années passées dans la glace... Kardia esquissa un sourire amusé, s'il avait su, un jour, que la glace, cette glace dont il n'était pas vraiment fervent, lui sauverait la vie. Le Scorpion redevint sérieux. Non, pas la glace. Dégel. C'était Dégel qui lui avait sauvé la vie, et cela au péril de la sienne. Quel acte remarquable. Kardia n'avait jamais douté de l'amour que lui portait le Verseau mais l'idée qu'il ait pu risquer sa vie pour la sienne le retournait. Ce n'était plus seulement des mots mais des actes qui lui avait prouvé à quel point Dégel tenait à lui. Soudain, le Scorpion se redressa et quitta la cuisine, sur la pointe des pieds, pour rejoindre la chambre qui abritait son ami. Sur le canapé du salon, Camus semblait dormir à poings fermés et Kardia l'observa un court, très court instant. C'était fou à quel point il lui ressemblait. Même prestance, même aura... Et cette façon singulière qu'il avait de se protéger avec ce masque de glace. Kardia atteint rapidement la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit, se faufilant dans la pièce avec discrétion. Dégel dormait encore, une main posée sur son torse, les lèvres très légèrement entrouvertes. Le sourire du Scorpion illumina son visage. Il était si beau. C'en était douloureux tant il était beau. Mais son visage n'était plus exactement le même, il y régnait un voile, comme une cicatrice, témoin d'une insondable souffrance. Dégel avait côtoyé la mort, trop longuement, à peut-être trop de reprises ; la mort des autres, peut-être même la sienne. Kardia frissonna, sentant une terreur lui enserrer le cœur. Peut-être Dégel avait-il, comme lui, frôlé la mort, néanmoins il s'en était sorti et jouissait à présent d'une nouvelle vie. C'était l'essentiel. Le Scorpion s'assit sur le lit de son camarade, l'observant intensément comme il avait toujours eu l'habitude de le faire. Il ne songeait plus aux étranges objets qu'il avait remarqué, il ne songeait même plus à l'époque dans laquelle il s'était éveillé, il ne songeait plus qu'à Dégel. Sa main frôla le visage du Verseau qu'il se permit de caresser avec tendresse et celui-ci frémit légèrement, dans son sommeil. Kardia esquissa un sourire béat, le genre de sourire que seule la présence de Dégel pouvait créer. La vision de Dégel endormi l'avait toujours ravi. Il se souvenait particulièrement de ces matins ensoleillés, en Grèce, avant la Guerre, avant toutes ces folies. Il se souvenait du corps nu et encore frissonnant de son amant lorsque celui-ci s'éveillait de leurs nuits d'amour. Il se souvenait du sourire sur le visage du Verseau, de sa voix douce, encore endormie, lorsqu'il soufflait son prénom pour le saluer. Il se souvenait de son regard, de cet appel indéchiffrable à le serrer contre lui, encore et encore, et encore. Ce qu'ils avaient été heureux. Pouvaient-ils l'être de nouveau? Kardia observa le visage de Dégel alors que la vision de ses souvenirs s'effaçait. Dégel n'était plus le même. Il n'y avait plus de sourire sur son visage, plus d'expression de plénitude, plus même la moindre lueur de bonheur. Dégel avait vu la guerre, il l'avait vécu, et les dernières minutes de sa première existence avaient dû être bien pénibles... Mais Kardia l'aimait, et cet amour le guérirait de tous ces maux. C'était une promesse de la part d'une Scorpion, un engagement.

\- J'avais peur que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve...

Kardia sursauta, recentrant son regard sur celui de Dégel. Les yeux ouverts du Verseau parcourait son visage.

\- Je t'ai réveillé?

Dégel secoua la tête, doucement. Son regard était encore éteint, comme si la flamme de son cosmos n'y brûlait plus.

\- Non. Mon esprit a senti ta présence.

Kardia esquissa un sourire. Lentement, il se pencha en avant et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du Verseau. Si celui-ci sembla se renfrogner une courte seconde, il finit par fermer les yeux et laissa son camarade lui offrir cet preuve de tendresse.

\- Tu as pu te reposer? Demanda le Scorpion en se redressant légèrement, mêlant son souffle à celui de son amant.

Dégel le repoussa lentement et s'assit, passant une main dans ses longs cheveux. Il hocha la tête, rapidement, et s'empara de la main de Kardia.

\- Tu as le regard triste, à quoi tu pensais?

Kardia esquissa un nouveau sourire, attendri, et secoua la tête à son tour. Il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de poser sa main libre dans la nuque de son amant et approcha son visage du sien pour lui offrir un nouveau baiser, plus tendre. Dégel se laissa embrasser et quand Kardia brisa leur étreinte, il plongea son regard dans le sien. Le Scorpion avait de nouveau les yeux pétillants et cela le rassura. Il avait cru un instant que... Il secoua la tête pour lui-même et posa son front sur l'épaule de Kardia pour que celui-ci l'étreigne comme il savait si bien le faire. Le Scorpion ne manqua pas de comprendre et serra le corps de son amant contre le sien, se redressant légèrement. Il s'enivra du parfum de Dégel, serrant plus fort à chaque seconde, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le Verseau lui échapper lentement. Dégel s'était rendormi, là, dans ses bras, un léger, très léger, sourire au bord des lèvres.

.

.

Milo du Scorpion était perturbé. Allongé dans son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond blanc, le huitième Chevalier d'Or se remettait d'une nuit riche en émotions. En s'éveillant, il avait d'abord cru à un rêve, à présent il se souvenait des moindres détails, des moindres paroles échangées qui lui indiquaient que tout ce qu'il avait vécu était bel et bien la réalité. Dégel et Kardia étaient réels, leur réveil après de longues, très longues, années l'était également, les théories fumeuses, logiques, incroyables ou que savait-il encore l'étaient tout autant. Milo se prit la tête entre les mains, grognant pour lui-même. Il avait dormi, et il s'était endormi plus vite qu'il ne le pensait, mais se sentait pourtant extrêmement fatigué. C'était son esprit, surtout, qui se sentait éreinté. Éreinté d'avoir accumulé trop d'informations, éreinté d'avoir usé de son imagination, éreinté de... de tout, en fait. Milo finit par se redresser, lentement, laissant retomber la couverture sur ses jambes nus. En passant une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés, il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et se rendit compte que la neige avait cessé de tomber. C'était sans doute la seule et unique bonne nouvelle du jour pour le Scorpion qui, pourtant, n'en sourit pas. Un nouveau soupir et Milo se leva, ressentant presque aussitôt un souffle frais sur son torse nu. Saleté de pays! Aussi hostile et froid que Camus. Milo sentit une expression de surprise passer sur son visage. Camus... Camus, il s'en souvenait maintenant, ne venait pas Sibérie. Camus était français. Un sourire illumina les lèvres de Milo sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Oui, Camus était français, et après? Ça ne changeait rien pour lui? ...si? Milo secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas tant le fait que Camus soit français qui changeait quelque chose mais... le Verseau lui avait dévoilé une infime partie de ce qu'il était... pourquoi? Pourquoi lui? Lui qui était si... il n'était pas insupportable, pas de son point de vue, mais tout de même. Milo chassa toutes ces pensées de son esprit et s'étira sans retenue. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire de Camus après tout?! Après avoir passé un pantalon et une chemise, le Scorpion se décida à quitter sa chambre et s'empressa d'atteindre les escaliers pour regagner le salon. L'isba était calme, très calme, à croire que personne n'était debout. Et c'était en effet le cas. Ni Dégel, ni Kardia n'étaient présents dans la pièce, quant à Camus... il dormait. Allongé sur le canapé, ses longs cheveux reposant sur un petit coussin, le Verseau respirait modérément, le visage détendu. C'était sans doute la première fois que Milo lui voyait une telle expression ; une expression douce, reposée, vraie. Le Scorpion se surpris à rester là, immobile et muet et, finalement, se décida à rejoindre la cuisine dans laquelle il prépara du café, beaucoup de café. Il ignorait l'heure qu'il était, il savait simplement qu'il était tard et qu'il avait perdu sa journée à dormir. Il en avait eu besoin après tout, et puis il n'avait rien de très urgent à faire après tout. Bien sûr, il lui faudrait, à lui comme aux autres, informer le Sanctuaire et le Grand Pope de l'étrange situation dans laquelle il se retrouvait mais... eh bien, ça pouvait attendre. Milo s'installa à la table de la cuisine, une tasse d'un café fumant en mains, et scruta le néant. Il songeait à Dégel et Kardia à présent. Des Chevaliers d'Or, hein?! Verseau et Scorpion... Cela voulait donc dire qu'il y avait deux Chevaliers de chaque signe. C'est à cet instant précis que Milo fut frappé d'un éclair, comme si le Lighting Plasma d'Aiolia du Lion l'avait atteint. D'un bond, le Scorpion se redressa, les yeux écarquillés. Deux Chevaliers, une seule armure. Dégel et Kardia étaient la raison pour laquelle leurs armures d'or les avaient abandonné hier, et si... Ce n'était encore jamais arrivé, du moins pas que Milo le sache, que deux Chevaliers dignes de porter l'armure d'or demeurent dans la même ère. Cela aurait-il une incidence particulière sur sa vie, sur leurs vies, professionnelles? Milo se rassit lentement, cogitant. Kardia, le Scorpion, était un des derniers propriétaires de la huitième armure d'or. Est-ce que, dans ce cas, l'armure lui revenait de droit? Milo sentit son cœur se serrer. Il n'avait pas enduré son entraînement et attendu toutes ces années pour voir un autre lui prendre la chose à laquelle il tenait le plus, ça non! Le Scorpion fronça les sourcils. Il méritait son titre de Chevalier d'Or au moins autant que les autres et il ne laisserait personne lui retirer cela. Milo frappa violemment d'un coup de poing sur la table et se dirigea vers le salon. Son entrée manquait manifestement de discrétion puisqu'à peine sortit de la cuisine, il observa le corps de Camus se redresser dans un sursaut. Le Verseau tourna son regard encore endormi vers son visage et Milo l'observa sans rien dire avant de ne s'approcher de la boite qui renfermait son armure. Camus, un peu ahuri, se frotta un œil, puis les deux, et observa plus attentivement son camarade.

\- Milo... qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Sa voix était douce et encore incertaine. Milo n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir la boite qui renfermait son armure et l'observa avec une étrange inquiétude dans le regard. Elle était là, inchangée, et pourtant elle semblait avoir perdu de son éclat. Camus s'était levé à présent et il s'approchait lentement du Scorpion qu'il observait avec un nouvel intérêt. Milo ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention et s'empressa de s'emparer de son casque d'or. Il hésita longuement puis, finalement, le posa sur sa tête comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il ne se passa rien. Rien du tout. Milo sentit comme un soulagement dans son cœur et soupira doucement sous le regard inquisiteur de Camus. Puis, ça arriva. Soudain, le casque d'or s'envola littéralement, comme poussé par une force invisible, et retomba au sol dans une vibration sonore importante. Camus eut un mouvement de recul et se heurta au canapé sur lequel il avait dormi. Milo, lui, resta bouche bée un court instant avant de ne réitérer l'expérience. Il se passa exactement la même chose. Le Scorpion se redressa, dents et poings serrés. Deux Scorpions pour une armure. Camus ne pu empêcher son camarade de foncer jusqu'à la chambre où Dégel et Kardia s'étaient reposés mais en entendant la voix de Milo s'élever, il se hâta de le rejoindre. La porte était déjà ouverte lorsque Camus entra dans la pièce et Milo, face à face avec Kardia, fronçait les sourcils. Les deux Scorpions se fusillaient du regard, l'un véritablement en colère, l'autre une expression des plus agressives sur le visage. Camus eut le sentiment que tout cela allait mal finir. Très mal finir. Il ne fit pas attention à Dégel qui, réveillé à son tour, observait le spectacle sans rien dire.

\- Toi et moi, dehors! Souffla Milo sur le ton de l'agression.

Kardia esquissa un sourire. Un de ces sourires sadiques qui aurait effrayé n'importe qui. Mais Milo n'était pas n'importe qui. Milo était le Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion, le seul et l'unique.

\- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, lança Kardia en continuant de sourire.

Son regard s'était animé d'une lueur étrange. Camus eut la même sensation en observant Kardia que celle qu'il avait eu la veille en observant Milo ; un prédateur prêt à fondre sur sa proie. Le Verseau sentit son cœur se serrer. Il craignait une chose. Il ne savait pas quoi exactement, mais il craignait que quelque chose n'arrive.

\- Ça suffit!

Le ton de sa voix avait été plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais il s'attira au moins les attentions des deux Scorpions. Milo lui lança son regard noir habituel, Kardia, lui, l'observa comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

\- Kardia, vous comptez vous battre sans même savoir pourquoi? Et toi, Milo, tu ne peux pas essayer de parlementer un peu avant de t'emporter?!

Tous regardèrent Camus sans rien dire, ni même rien faire. Puis soudain, les deux Scorpions s'observèrent et semblèrent se calmer. Dégel profita de cet instant de répit pour se lever et s'interposer entre les deux, tournant le dos à Milo pour faire face à Kardia.

\- Allez, calme-toi, souffla-t-il.

Ces simples mots suffirent pour que l'ancien Scorpion retrouve tout son calme. Ou était-ce parce que le regard de Dégel était ancré dans le sien, plus captivant et plus beau que jamais? Camus observa la scène en sentant une étrange boule se former dans le fond de sa gorge. Il n'était pas gêné à proprement parlé, ce n'était qu'un échange de regards, mais... cette ressemblance saisissante, comme s'il s'observait en compagnie de Milo... Alors que la pensée lui échappait, Camus se sentit cette fois-ci véritablement gêné et s'empressa de détourner les yeux vers Milo qui, une expression sombre sur le visage, fusillait encore Kardia du regard. Camus soupira et reprit contenance, exécutant quelques pas en direction de son camarade.

\- Milo, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Le Scorpion s'emporta, posant son regard noir sur le onzième gardien.

\- Tu as bien vu ce qu'il s'est passé avec mon armure, non?! C'est de sa faute!

Il avait pointé Kardia du doigt et ce simple geste avait suffit pour raviver la colère du second Scorpion qui, les dents serrés, repoussait Dégel avec retenue pour s'approcher de Milo. De nouveau, les Verseaux se virent dans l'obligation d'intervenir, se positionnant dos à dos pour maintenir les corps de leurs deux camarades, prêts à combattre de façon acharnée. Si Dégel s'évertua à repousser Kardia, Camus, lui, se contenta de mettre ses mains devant lui afin de dissuader Milo d'avancer davantage.

\- Calme-toi, on va régler ça! Lança Camus en faisant signe à Milo de sortir de la chambre.

Ce n'est qu'après lui avoir répété les choses plusieurs fois que Camus obtint de Milo qu'il sorte de la pièce. Kardia se renfrogna devant l'air menaçant de Dégel et croisa les bras. Dégel soupira. Il était sûr d'une chose maintenant ; Kardia allait bouder. Et bien, qu'il boude. L'ancien Verseau jeta un coup d'œil désabusé à son successeur et tous deux soupirèrent de soulagement en observant les Scorpions s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

\- Que s'est-il passé? Questionna Dégel.

Camus, qui jusque là n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit à ce qu'il avait vu, sembla soudainement être frappé d'un éclair. Il écarquilla doucement les yeux et scruta le visage de Dégel.

\- Je... je crois que les armures d'or ne savent plus à qui elles appartiennent...


End file.
